junto a ti
by I want you no matter what
Summary: Edward y bella estan enamorados pero la madre de ella quiere casarla con un hombre adinerado, cosa que Edward no puede darle, -yo solo te amo a ti Edward-, -entonces demuéstramelo cásate con migo y no con el-.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. solo la historia es mía :)**

_POV EDWARD._

-Edward, Edwaaaard- voltee a ver de dónde provenía dicha voz, aunque ya sabía de quien era, corrí para encontrarme con ella.

-Dime Alice, en que puedo servirte- sonreí

-Ho vamos Ed, deja la ironía mira que puedo decirle a ya tu sabes quién que me has maltratado psicológica y verbalmente hablando- dijo riendo de forma malévola, arg mi hermana suele ser tan mendiga cuando se lo propone, aun no sé por qué mis padres simplemente no se conformaron con migo es decir ahora seriamos más felices, bien no seriamos más felices pero he aquí la causa de mis desgracias en carne y hueso, ¡realmente gracias padres!.

- ya bien, a que has venido?, sabes tengo trabajo que hacer, a vemos gente que si trabaja digo…- no dejo que terminara mi frase sobre como yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir y ella no, una sutil forma de molestar a mi adorada hermana, porque aunque lo negase la quiero y adoro inmensamente.

-si como quieras, vengo porque me he enterado de algo que no creo que te agrade Edward, antes que nada déjame decirte que no quiero que hagas alguna tontería o algo parecido, por favor hermano tómatelo con calma- dijo seriamente; eso solo quería decir 2 cosas, la primera esto era realmente importante, y la segunda me dolería en lo más profundo.

-Alice dime que pasa enana, que me estoy muriendo de la incertidumbre- dije casi histérico.

-bien, hoy fuimos a la iglesia mama y yo, entonces mientras esperaba a que mamá terminara sus rezos, pues escuche a Renee hablando con la mama de Jessica sobre un compromiso, sobre el compromiso entre bella y Jacob…- realmente no se que más siguió diciendo mi hermana por que al terminar esas palabras mi mente no dio paso a más, solo se repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras, el compromiso entre bella y Jacob…

- que dices Alice eso no puede ser verdad tu sabes que entre bella y yo hay mucho más que una bonita amistad, nosotros, ¡diablos! Pero si la misma Renee dijo que si cuando mis padres le hablaron sobre una posible boda entre ella y yo, esto no… esto no puede estar pasando-lo ultimo casi lo grite la ira me estaba ganando, sentía todas mis emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

- lose Ed pero bueno… um tu... tu sabes que no le puedes dar lo que su mamá espera, en cambio este chico Jacob bueno acaba de llegar hace unos meces y sabes que podría mantener a la aldea entera, es el más codiciado yo no sé qué decirte solo creo que es mejor que hables con bella antes- dicho esto corrí hacia nuestro prado con todas mis fuerzas mientras llegaban a mi mente recuerdos, recuerdos de nosotros juntos, la primera vez que la vi, nuestra primer pelea, cuando la bese, todo, absolutamente todo paso por mi mente como si de una película se tratase.

_Flash back_

_Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, vivo en una pequeña aldea junto a mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen, tengo una hermana es cuatro años más chica que yo, bueno mi vida es genial digo no me quejo, siempre he sido feliz tengo unos padres que se aman y que dan todo por mi hermana y yo, si bien no tenemos mucho dinero tampoco somos tan pobres solo lo esencial diría yo, tenemos una pequeña bueno muy pequeña granjita de eso es de lo que básicamente vivimos._

_Mis días eran los mismos de siempre, levantarme a las primeras luces de la mañana y ayudar a mi padre en la granja y aprender un poco sobre forjadura de acero, mi padre solía forjar las herramientas para los soldados lo que le pagaban serbia para poner en pie la granja, aunque sea pequeña pues dio sus frutos y es de eso de lo que ahora vivimos modestamente._

_Pero hoy, hoy fue un día diferente a los demás, me pare bien temprano con mi padre y arrié algunos animales para que pastasen, pero recordé que tenía que acompañar a mi madre a comprar algunos víveres así que me dirigí en su encuentro._

_Mientras compraba yo estaba sentado en una roca viendo a la gente pasar cuando vi a una niña que corría hacía donde me encontraba de la nada tropezó, puff que mala suerte tiene pensé, pero entonces la niña empezó a hacer pucheros y me espante quizá estuviese herida o algo así._

_-hey, te encuentras bien? Te duele algo,- pregunte frenético._

_-um… no e… es que mi manzana… se… see… ya no sirve- apenas y podía hablar estaba sollozando y hasta hipando, rayos todo por una manzana, quise reír pero no creo que fuese buena idea._

_- hoo todo por una manzana- sonreí- yo te puedo dar una acompáñame- dije medio riendo._

_- no creo que sea buena idea mamá dice que no hable con extraños- me miro ceñuda._

_- soy Edward, tengo 10 años y vivo aquí cerca, mi mamá se llama Esme está comprando justo ahora hay dentro y mi papa se llama Carlisle, tengo una hermana tiene 6 años es odiosa cuando quiere, ummm –pensé que mas podía decirle- tenemos una pequeña granjita, tengo un perro se llama Mike tiene apenas 5 meces, bueno creo que es todo lo que recuerdo.- hice una mueca al no poder contarle más de mí pero es que sus ojitos me ponían nervioso, es muy linda a decir verdad, se ve tan tierna sonrojada y con su pequeño rostro examinándome, quien hubiera pensado que alguna niña alguna vez llamara mi atención._

_-y porque me contaste todo eso?- dijo confundida._

_-ho bueno tu dijiste que no hablabas con extraños, creo que ya no lo soy no?, es decir ya sabes muchas cosas de mi- sonreí, y creo que le agrado porque se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba _

_- sí creo que tienes razón, soy Isabella, pero dime bella, tengo 7 años, acabamos de llegar hace unos días mis padres y yo, y como veras no tengo mucha coordinación en mis pies, esa manzana era para mi mamá, está un poco enferma y le gustan mucho pero lo arruine- dijo con carita de tristeza y sus ojitos lleno de lagrimas sin ser derramadas a un, al verla así provoco un sentimiento de protección y cariño que ni yo mismo me espere._

_-no llores ok, mira mi mama está saliendo justo ahora, es la de la bolsa, lo que haré será pedirle una manzana y así podremos llevarla a tu mamá- mi semblante era un poco serio pero a la vez preocupado._

_- no tienes porque hacerlo…-no la deje terminar y puse un dedo sobre sus lindos labios._

_-lo haré y ya dije, no puedes decir más ahora espérame aquí ya vuelvo- le dije a mi madre que necesitaba una manzana porque tenía hambre y que me quedaría a ver unas cosas más que tarde regresaba a la casa, sé que no me creyó ni una sola palabra pero aun así accedió, me tendió la manzana y dirigió su vista por encima de mi hombro encontrándose a una bella sonrojada y con su vista en sus manitas, me sonrío y me dijo._

_-hay hijo mío crecerás tan rápido de ahora en adelante- me dijo tiernamente._

En ese tiempo yo no sabía de hablaba hasta hoy en día comprendo perfectamente, y es que si, desde ese día bella y yo fuimos inseparables, solía guardar el dinero que mi padre me daba para comprarle alguna flor, algún dulce lo que fuera, siempre que iba por ella a su casa le llevaba algo, no había día que yo no le comprase algo , aunque ella se quejase a mi me encantaba como se sonrojaba y sonreía cuando veía lo que le había comprado, ese era mi mejor regalo no me importaba no comer algún dulce yo mientras ella fuese feliz lo era, aun así ella siempre compartía con migo la mitad.

Llegue a nuestro prado y mire a todos lados, este lugar donde teníamos tantos recuerdos, suspire y me senté en medio de la hierba mire al cielo.

Recordé la vez que lo encontramos, nada peculiar, estábamos jugando cuando ella me pego en la espinilla sin querer, así que como venganza la corretee, fue muy fácil alcanzarla su torpeza jugaba a mi favor, así que cuando la atrape la puse en mi hombro como costal de papas; ella tenía 13 años y yo 16; en aquel tiempo yo ya sabía mis sentimientos hacia ella, la amaba, no había día en que no pensara en ella, ni siquiera salía de mi mente ni por un segundo, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia bella me dio la "charla", fue lo mas vergonzoso de mi vida, y lo empeoro todo, solo consiguió alborotar a mis dormidas hormonas, dijo cosas sobre cuidarla, y que teníamos que estar casados antes de tener relaciones, dios fue tan a vergonzante que tenía mi cara totalmente roja, después de ahí siguió lo peor los famosos sueños húmedos, puff me sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar todo el tiempo que ella sin querer rosaba partes muy muy sensibles para mi, hasta que un día esa llama se fue controlando gracias a bella.

Volviendo a como encontramos este lugar bueno mientras corría con bella en mi hombro, riendo y pataleando, llegamos a este lugar sin querer, ella lo bautizo como nuestro lugar, lugar para escapar de las personas, para tener un tiempo juntos a solas, para besarnos y ser felices por unos momentos.

Aquí veníamos casi diario, recuerdo la vez que le confesé mi amor, esa tarde habían hecho una fiesta, para celebrar la fundación de la aldea y que dentro de 2 años llegarían a vivir unas personas adineradas que traerían aportaciones y prosperidad de la aldea.

_Flash back_

_-bella, estas hermosa esta tarde- le puse mi mejor sonrisa, y no mentía se veía hermosísima hace unos días atrás había cumplido 15 años y cada día se ponía mas y mas hermosa, lo bueno es que todos los chicos ya estaban alertados por mi ninguno de ellos podía poner sus ojos en mi bella, aun que ella no lo sepa es mi bella desde el momento en que la conocí, esta noche tenía pensado decírselo, sé que no le soy indiferente pero esperaba que me aceptara del modo en que yo mas deseaba._

_-que cosas dices Edward, aun así gracias por el cumplido no se qué aria sin mi mejor amigo- sonrió dulcemente._

_Yo solo atine a sonreírle estaba muy nervioso y claro está que ella lo noto en algún momento de la fiesta._

_-porque estas tan nervioso Edward ocurre algo?- me dijo temerosa y preocupada._

_- no es solo que bueno si pienso hacer algo pero, bella podemos ir al prado ya me canse de estar aquí además desde haya podemos escuchar la música si quieres claro si no bueno yo puedo entenderlo quizá…-no me dejo terminar y me jalo de la mano caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro lugar sin soltar nuestras manos, algo que agradecí me encantaba sentir su piel junto a la mía, es tan cálida, tan suave deje seguir mis pensamientos mientras llegábamos. _

_-ya estamos aquí ahora me dirás que te ocurre no me trago el cuento de que solo estabas cansado, a ti te encantan las celebraciones, de hecho creo que todo el año esperas por ellas- rio _

_-bella que sientes por mi- no me andaría por las ramas así que fui directo al grano._

_-um que pregunta tan mas rara Edward pues te quiero mucho que pensabas si eres mi mejor amigo, sabes una manzana nos unió deberíamos ponerle algún altar o algo así- siguió bromeando, pero no dijo lo que yo quería escuchar quizá después de todo solo sentía cariño de amigos y nada más._

_-bella tengo algo que decirte y quiero que me escuches claramente yo no sé cómo empezar es difícil para mí sabes, estuve toda la semana pensando cómo expresarme pero bueno, escucha.- mis nervios estaban a flor de piel- siéntate aquí por favor lo que te diré quizá tome más tiempo del que quisiera- vi su rostros estaba preocupada podía verlo en sus ojos, también podía ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría, solo esperaba que no me rechazara._

_-dime-_

_-yo desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial para mí, con el paso del tiempo yo aprendí a quererte a adorarte, hemos sido amigos desde ese que nos conocimos, pero en algún momento ese sentimiento de amistad se convirtió en algo más bella algo mas fuerte…- no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos quería que viera cuanto la amaba a través de mis ojos, que lo que le decía era solo la verdad, la pura y sincera verdad._

_-Edward yo…- no la deje terminar quería que lo supiera antes de quizá romper mi corazón._

_-no déjame terminar, yo desde hace mucho te he amado bella, no hay momento en que no piense en ti, en tu lindos ojos, tu hermosa carita, esos bellos y apetecibles labios, sueño con tigo todas las noches, nos sueño juntos teniendo una familia siendo felices, cada vez que te veo bella yo, no puedo dejar de sonreír, amo tu forma de ser, adoro el que seas un poco torpe al caminar por que así puedo abrasarte, tu sonrisa, tu pelo, todo de amo, me gustas mucho bella, se que aun eres joven pero yo no te pido mucho solo que me des una oportunidad, una para amarte y hacer que te enamores de mi que aprendas a amarme de la misma forma que yo lo hago- vi su cara de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y estaba totalmente sonrojada._

_Pasaban los minutos y ella no decía nada así que tuve que intervenir._

_-dime algo, aun que sea que no me amas, no sé lo que sea pero por favor di algo- suplique._

_-es que yo… no sé… bueno si… a lo que me refiero es… dios- tartamudeo._

_-solo di sí o no- presione._

_-yo…- me vio fijamente no estoy muy seguro de que vio pero sonrió inmensamente y una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, que yo dulcemente retire con mis manos._

_- si- murmuro- yo también hace un tiempo, no quería darme cuenta sentía que nuestra amistad acabaría, pero me di cuenta que te quería más de lo que yo misma podía darme cuenta- murmuro muy bajito pero aun así pude escucharla, y por dios que fueron las palabras que le dieron sentido de nuevo a mi vida, había estado con el corazón en la mano rogando porque me dijera que si, y ahora que me ha aceptado no podía estar mas feliz._

_-mi bella te amo- la abrase contra mi pecho._

_-también te amo Edward- me dijo sonrojándose y dándome una tímida sonrisa. No espere mas ´para probar sus labios, los cuales apenas toque, aceleraron de sobremanera mi corazón. El beso en un principio fue lento, dulce, reconociéndonos, ninguno de los dos había besado nunca así que hasta un poco torpe fue, pero después se torno mas ansioso, pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar en contacto con la suya, y así lo hiso me dio acceso total a su boca, nuestras leguas danzaban juntas en una lucha interminable, me separe de ella cuando la falta de aire nos paso factura, pegue mi frente a la suya mientras le daba pequeños besitos en sus labios, no podía ver mi cara pero mi sonrisa me daba un idea de cómo la tendría seguro parecía un idiota enamorado, pero nadie podía juzgarme lo estaba, éramos solo dos chicos enamorados._

Desde entonces bella y yo nos hicimos novios, teníamos ya 2 años de relación, 2 hermosos y maravillosos años, pero como siempre nada podía ser perfecto cuando mis padres se enteraron se pusieron sumamente felices, ellos sabían que algún día terminaríamos juntos, todos podían ver el amor que nos profanábamos menos nosotros.

Mis padres y yo fuimos a hablar con los Swan yo pedí oficialmente al señor Swan que me dejase tener una relación con bella, el solo dijo que hasta que bella tuviera 19 años entonces me presentase de nuevo, antes no, me enoje tanto que quise ahorcarlo, pero también lo respetaba era normal, cuando bella y yo tengamos hijos estoy seguro que a mis hijas no dejare que nadie, sin excepciones se les acerque; nos retiramos no sin antes, hacerle ver al señor Swan cuanto amaba a bella, el solo dijo que cuando ella cumpliese los 19 hablaríamos de una boda, eso ilumino mi cara, de cierto modo ellos aceptaron que bella y yo estemos juntos, no como novios, pero aceptaba mi idea de formar una familia con ella, así que cuando nos vimos en el prado,casi obligue a bella a que siguiéramos de novios pero a escondidas, mientras ella cumplía 19, en un principio se quiso negar diciendo que si su papá, se enteraba la castigaría y entonces nunca estaríamos juntos, pero yo como todo hombre posesivo y he de reconocer que demasiado posesivo, dije que aceptara que no dejaría que nadie creyese que pudiera tener una oportunidad con ella.

No le di más opción así que acepto, en un principio a regañadientes pero después, ella misma decía que era la mejor idea que pude tener, que no podía pensarse sin mí. Desvié mi mirada del cielo a los arboles esperando a que bella apareciera, ya casi era la hora en que nos veíamos diariamente, como no veía que apareciese seguí recordando.

_Así paso el tiempo, hasta hace unos 3 meces que llegaron los Black , la familia adinerada que todo el pueblo esperaba, yo la verdad no los conocía, si acaso he visto al hijo mayos Jacob en un par de ocasiones, pero no sabía de su interés por mi mujer, si bella es mi mujer aunque solo pocas personas estén al tanto de mi relación con ella en secreto, ella me pertenece yo he el único en todo, todavía no hemos consumado totalmente nuestro amor, pero si tenemos nuestras prácticas, hace medio año que empezamos con ellas, así que ella es mía y de nadie más, pero ahora ese chiquillo quiere quitarme lo que me pertenece._

Lo que más me daba coraje es que bella no me haya dicho nada, porque para que la señora Renee ande divulgando una futura boda entre ellos eso quiere decir, que se han visto, que la ha cortejado; ese pensamiento solo provoco que viera todo rojo, apreté tanto los puños que hasta podía oler la sangre salir de mis manos pero tenía que calmarme, pensar claramente y no dejarme llevar por los celos, puede que todo sea solo un chisme y nada más, tenía que esperar a bella.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien puso sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre mis ojos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo pero la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. solo la historia es mía :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien puso sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre mis ojos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo pero la felicidad no llego a mis ojos._

_POV EDWARD_

-mmm me pregunto quién podría ser, alguna chica muriendo por mi encanto tal vez- sonreí.

-supones mal solo quiero tu camisa-dijo fingiendo voz malhechora.

-hoo, ¡eres chica!, te la daría pero entonces que diría mi novia, no creo que sea una buena idea sabes, ella podría llegar en cualquier momento-seguí su juego.

-que lastima podríamos haber pasado un buen rato-dijo con fingido pesar en su voz-en fin creo que es mejor irme-la sentí pararse dispuesta a alejarse.

-a donde crees que vas he?-dije abrazándola desde atrás.

-en cualquier momento puede llegar tu novia-sonrió.

-no creo, la tengo entre mis brazos-le susurre al oído mientras la atraía más hacia mí.

-hola amor- se giro dandome un pequeño beso y sonriéndo tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-hola amor- conteste no tan emocionado como siempre

-¿qué pasa?-me miro fijamente notándome un poco distante.

-tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero que me contestes con la verdad bella-dije seriamente.

- claro amor- dijo preocupada y nerviosa.

-hay un nuevo rumor, Jacob se casara dentro de poco según dicen- tanteé la situación, mientras la observaba, confirmando mis sospechas al mirar sus manos nerviosamente.

-yo… n…no es lo que… parece Edward yo no me quiero casar con el yo… yo solo te amo a ti tu lo sabes, por favor créeme- me miro suplicante mientras me abrazaba.

-así que es verdad, que idiota soy, porque a mí no me vas a engañar seguramente te has visto con él-le gruñí, ella empezó a negar furiosamente.

-noo, amor el quiere pero… yo… no lo quiero, te amo Edward tu mejor que nadie lo sabe,…mi mamá ayer llego diciéndome que era momento de casarme, me sorprendió pero le dije que si, que quería casarme contigo-susurro conteniendo las lagrimas, me senté recargándome de un árbol con bella en mi regazó mientras la incitaba a que continuase.

-y que paso entonces, por que anda diciendo que te casaras con ese chiquillo- inhalé el aroma de su cabello para tranquilizarme, y no ir a despellejarlo vivo.

-me dijo que no, que tu no podías darme lo que él si, yo le conteste que no quería a nadie más que a ti, ningún lujo ni nada, que viviríamos modestamente, que has estado juntando para el día de nuestra boda, pero ella empezó a decir cosas como que eso no es una vida, que soy la chica más hermosa y había que sacarle provecho a eso, pero es mentira, muchas chicas en la aldea son más hermosas que yo, pero ella solo me contesto que él me quiere a mi desde que me vio-

-entonces si se han visto- mi furia incrementaba pero estaba haciendo uso de todo mi esfuerzo para no explotar sin que antes terminásemos de hablar.

-solo ayer, pelee con mi mamá le dije que no me casaría, me dijo que a veces uno no escoge a su marido, a ella también la casaron por un arreglo, según ella con el tiempo lo amare pero eso es mentira y no pienso aceptar tal cosa-dijo muy segura, cosa que me gusto.

-y que hablaste con el perro ese-

-no mucho, llego 2 horas después de la discusión con mi madre, mi papá no estaba asi que supuse que no estaba de acuerdo, pero Jacob me confirmo que él le había dado su consentimiento-

-cuando llego yo no quería ni verlo, quiso elogiarme diciéndome cuan hermosa estaba, me dio un ramo de flores, se las regrese y le dije que no podía aceptar nada que viniera de él, se sorprendió, pero no me dijo nada, platicamos por un rato pero le hice notar mi incomodidad- dijo.

-entonces no te quieres casar con él, ni me piensas dejar?-pregunte más calmado.

-no a menos que tú ya no me quieras a tu lado, entonces solo así me iría-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-sabes que nunca querría algo asi, pero quiero que me demuestres que no te quieres casar con el- me pare quedando delante de ella quien me imito quedando parada frente a mí.

Se acerco a mis labios sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Cómo?- susurro.

-casémonos- sonreí –casémonos y vente con migo-

-y a donde quieres ir- sonrió,

-a donde tú quieras pero cásate con migo- sonreí mientras la abrasaba por atrás susurrándole al oído- con el dinero que tengo puedo construirte una hermosa casa donde tú quieras, ya puedo imaginármelo tu y yo viviendo juntos, llegando del trabajo mientras tú me esperas en la puerta con una mano en tu gran vientre de 8 meces, mientras sostienes de la mano a un pequeño de 3 años-sonreí haciéndome una imagen mental de nuestro futuro

-lo aria pero sabes que no me puedo ir, mi padre no está en las mejores condiciones- dijo desilusionada- pero podemos casarnos cuando tú quieras, podemos construir esa hermosa…-no la deje terminar besándola con todo el amor que nos tenemos.

-casémonos hoy mismo, construiré tu hermosa casa aquí en el prado- sonreí ampliamente- podemos vivir un tiempo con mis padres mientras termino nuestra casa, que dices- lo único que mi mente pensaba era di que si.

-mmm tengo que pensarlo Cullen- fingió meditarlo pero podía ver esa sonrisa tratando de salir de sus labios-creo que necesitas convencerme-se volteo en mis brazos quedando frente a frente.

-podría obligarte- dije viendo fijamente sus hermosos labios, me incitaban a morderlos y besarlos hasta dejarnos sin aire.

-no te tengo miedo- sonrio- sabes que dejaría todo por ti, pero no podemos huir-

-entonces acepta señorita Isabella Swan casarse con migo y vivir eternamente felices- dije rosando sus labios, acortamos la distancia fundiéndonos en un beso sin prisas, demostrándonos amor, sellando así nuestro pacto de amor, suspirando en el proceso sobre lo que próximamente vendría, quizá sería difícil pero juntos, lucharía contra todo por estar siempre junto a ella, ahora seriamos una familia, ella me pertenecerá eternamente como yo le perteneceré a ella hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separase.

- me has convencido Cullen-rio abiertamente pegando su frente a la mía- si, acepto –dijo dulcemente.

-no sabes cuan feliz soy, siempre juntos-la bese.

Siempre-contesto, la cargue girando con ella en mis brazos, mientras reíamos abiertamente, ahora vendría lo peor comunicarle a mis padres, aunque sé que nos apoyaran, siempre lo han hecho, solo tengo que preocuparme por arreglar la boda lo antes posible.

-vamos con mis padres amor, debemos comunicarle nuestros planes-

-sí, vamos-

Caminamos tomados de la mano, platicando como seria nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Cuando llegamos les pedí que nos sentáramos en la sala que teníamos algo importante que decirles.

-madre, padre queremos comunicarles algo bella y yo- tome su mano entre las mías, viéndolos fijamente- queremos casarnos-

-hijo que emoción, por supuesto que pueden hacerlo, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso, deben manejarlo con respeto, además yo sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano- dijo mi madre totalmente emocionada.

-pero nos queremos casar mañana mismo p…- no termine cuando mi hermana pego un grito que casi nos dejo sordos.

-¿queeeeeeee?, ¡cómo puedes!, por dios no me darás tiempo para organizar la boda, una boda es algo que no se hace de un día para otro Edward…-no la deje terminar de gritar a los 4 vientos

-Alice no es la fiesta lo que nos importa, sino casarnos, unir nuestras vidas ante dios, que nadie pueda separarnos nunca, entiéndelo, y te agradecería que me apoyes en esto, aunque sea la única vez que lo hagas- suplique desesperado, por tanto parloteo suyo.

-Alice por favor no hagas más, difícil la situación a tu hermano, ahora déjame hablar, hijo por que quieren casarse tan a prisa pasa algo de lo que no estemos enterados tu madre y yo- pregunto mi padre con calma, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- la quieren casar con Jacob, el perro ese está enamorado de ella, así que hicieron un trato con los padres de bella para casarlos sin su consentimiento, alegando que en un futuro se enamorara de él y que puede tenerlo todo, son conocidos en la aldea por tener una posición económica favorable, a todos los demás por eso sus padres aceptaron, cosa que no pienso permitir, pero sabes que si no nos casamos a escondidas ellos jamás permitirán, un matrimonio entre ella y yo- concluí

- por favor papá, les suplico a ambos nos apoyen en esto, no estoy dispuesto a perderla, la amo más que a nada en el mundo, tengo dinero ahorrado suficiente para construirle una hermosa casa, pequeña y modesta pero, nuestra, puedo seguir trabajando duro, es mas hasta, puedo conseguirme dos trabajos para hacerme de algunos animales, y bueno quizá en un futuro un pequeño ganado- dije firme, sin un deje de miedo en mi voz.

-Así, que ya lo tienen todo planeado, pero dime algo bella, realmente quieres esto, estas dispuesta a casarte con Edward, aun eres muy joven puede que después te arrepientas, apenas cumplirás diecisiete años, estas cien por ciento segura de este gran paso- pregunto serio mi padre.

-claro que si, amo a Edward, desde que era una niña, siempre soñé con casarme con él, y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por estar juntos, se que nunca me arrepentiré, es algo que quiero, con lo que siempre soñé, no me importa el dinero, o la comodidad solo estar junto a él… no amo a Jacob y no pienso casarme solo porque mi madre piensa en dinero- nunca la había escuchado tan decidida ni cuando nos confesamos nuestro amor.

-habiendo dicho esto, solo les diré que acepto apoyarlos pero no pueden casarse mañana, tenemos que preparar todo, por lo menos esperen a este domingo, solo faltan 3 días a no creo sea una larga espera- dijo viéndonos a bella mientras abrazaba a mí madre

-siento esto hijo pero debo informarle a charlie una vez efectuado el matrimonio por lo menos, tu padre y yo le tenemos respeto, esto no quiere decir que no los estemos apoyando todo lo contrario, dejemos la charla que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, una boda aunque sencilla necesita una preparación, Alice tenemos cosas que planificar- diciendo esto se fue con mi hermana, quien arrastro a mi pobre bella a su habitación.

-estás seguro hijo-

-lo estoy padre, lo estoy desde que la conocí, solo ruego a dios que nada cambie mis planes, me siento el ser más afortunado en el mundo, jamás creí ser correspondido por tan bello angel, en ocasiones llego a pensar que no la merezco, soy nada al lado de ella- dije

-eres algo hijo, eres el amor de su vida, puedo ver cómo te ve, como siempre estuvo a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, esa niña no ve más allá de lo que tú le enseñes a ver, tiene su carácter, y no creo que te lo ponga fácil. Pero así hijo mío es el matrimonio- dijo sonriendo, por sus facciones pude asegurar, que recordaba algo relacionado a mamá.

-con amor todo se puede padre- afirme

- en efecto. Ahora dime de donde tienes dinero ahorrado- me miro fijamente, analizándome.

-nunca te dije, pero de lo que me dabas siempre guardaba algo, después con los empleos, guarde todo el dinero que pude, llevo 6 años ahorrando arduamente, para este momento, el día de mi boda- sonreí.

-¡pues vaya! Nunca supe que le hacías a esas monedas que te daba, seguro tienes un buen dinero guardado- dijo sorprendido.

-algo, lo suficiente para la construcción de la casa, y aportar para la boda…-dije haciendo cálculos.

- de eso nada, la boda la pagaremos nosotros, tu preocúpate por esa casa, y compra lo que creas necesario para que vivan modestamente, sé que no tendrán ningún lujo pero, desde abajo se empieza hijo, y es así como construyes una familia, ambos unidos para salir adelante.- dijo sabiamente, pasando un brazo por mis hombros, mientras nos dirigíamos a la pequeña salita.

Después de unas 3 horas nos reunimos para comer, discutimos cosas sobre la boda, todo menos el vestido nadie quería hablar frente a mí, mala suerte según dicen, yo opino que la suerte se la crea uno mismo, si haces algo bueno, se te ha de regresar de igual manera, y viceversa.

Teníamos todo planeado, la boda sería muy sencilla me hubiese gustado darle una boda grande, pero no disponemos de tal dinero, además de ser a escondidas, sería temprano a las 8, hora en la que todos trabajaban, bella le diría al perro ese que prepararan un desayuno a esa hora en su casa, para que se conocieran mejor sus padres y los de él, así ellos estarían en la casa del perro mientras nos casamos, solo esperaba todo saliera bien, una vez terminada la ceremonia ya no importaba si ellos se enteraban seriamos marido y mujer y nadie podría cambiar eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Solo la historia es mía no al plagio por favor :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_Teníamos todo planeado, la boda sería muy sencilla me hubiese gustado darle una boda grande, pero no disponemos de tal dinero, además de ser a escondidas, sería temprano a las 8, hora en la que todos trabajaban, bella le diría al perro ese que prepararan un desayuno a esa hora en su casa, para que se conocieran mejor sus padres y los de él, así ellos estarían en la casa del perro mientras nos casamos, solo esperaba todo saliera bien, una vez terminada la ceremonia ya no importaba si ellos se enteraban seriamos marido y mujer y nadie podría cambiar eso._

_Edward POV_

Después de planificar la boda, bella y yo subimos a mi habitación, aun era temprano así que teníamos unos minutos más para estar juntos, antes de llevarla de regreso a casa, el pretexto de hoy era que iría de visita con Angela, una de sus mejores amigas y cómplice de nuestras escapadas.

-en que piensas- pregunto

Nos encontrábamos acostados en mi cama, ella descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo tenía mi vista fija en su hermosa carita mientras la abrazaba.

-en lo de siempre, en ti, en nosotros-sonreí-tu eres la única que ocupa mi cabeza todo el día amor-le bese la frente.

-eres tan lindo, que pienso que no te merezco-dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras su pequeña y delicada mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

-no digas tonterías amor, en dado caso que así fuera sería al revés, yo soy quien no te merezco, tú mereces lo mejor; sé que no puedo dártelo, que solo puedo darte mi amor y prometerte felicidad-con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie el contorno de su cara, con mucho cuidado, temiendo que desapareciese en cualquier momento- tú eres mil veces mejor persona que yo, aun no sé que hice para merecerte, pero doy gracias porque correspondes a este amor tan grande y profundo que siento por ti-bese la punta de su nariz.

-te amo tanto mi Edward, que temo perderte –susurro.

-nunca me perderás mi bella, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir- sonreí.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos, donde el tiempo parecía no avanzar ni retroceder, como si quisiera capturar este momento en mi memoria por siempre, como si no hubiese un mañana, solo podía ser consciente de que ambos nos pertenecíamos eternamente, que de este modo quería despertar todos los días de mi vida, el poder perderme en su mirada y ella en la mía era tan vital como la vida misma.

Nos acercamos hasta poder juntar nuestros labios, era un beso muy dulce, cargado de amor; quería transmitirle en ese beso, cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba, como si con este beso pudiese decirle todo lo que no puedo decir con palabras, cuan feliz me hacia la idea de una vida junto a ella.

Después de unos minutos de besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana, nos separamos para tomar aire, pero rápidamente volví a tomar sus labios con los míos, este beso fue diferente, con más pasión, mis manos fueron a su cintura apretándola y acercándola hasta eliminar cualquier centímetro entre nosotros, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a mis cabellos, donde los jaloneo dulcemente, deje su apetecible boca cuando nos falto aire para posarla sobre su cuello, literalmente lo devore, mordisquee su oreja provocando que un delicioso gemido saliera de sus labios, eso solo provoco que mis pantalones apretaran, me estaba poniendo muy duro el modo en el que me estaba besando, al notar mi problema, metió su pequeña mano dentro de mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho y espalda.

-te amo bella- dije roncamente, mientras dirigía mi mano a su pierna derecha mientras me apoyaba con la izquierda.

-también te amo- contesto agitadamente, no es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de encuentros pasionales, pero nunca pasamos de carisias, besos, y uno que otro toqueteo.

-te deseo tanto bella- dije subiendo mi mano por su pierna, mientras devoraba sus labios, mi mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo, la mire directamente a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta, ella solo mordió su labio inferíos, jalando mi cuello para besarme, tome eso como una aceptación.

Nunca habíamos llegado a tanto, pero nos casaríamos en unos días además no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo con mis padres en la sala, acaricie lentamente la cara interna de su muslo hasta desviar mis manos a su trasero, el cual tome entre mis manos apretándolo, bella gimió levemente entre mi cuello y oreja, apreté los ojos fuertemente mientras buscaba con desesperación los labios de mi amor, las caricias estaban haciendo estragos en mi, sentía mi miembro palpitar, me acomode entre las piernas de bella, mientras mis manos desataban las cintas de enfrente de su vestido dejando a mi vista su ropa interior, ella no sé quedo atrás metiendo sus manos debajo de mi camisa, sacándomela por la cabeza mientras acariciaba mi amplio pecho y espalda clavando sus uñas ligeramente, eso solo provoco que siseara de placer.

-bella-medio gruñí, ella solo me dio una sonrisa seductora que pocas veces había tenido el honor de ver.

-Te… te gusta?- pregunto un poco preocupada y totalmente roja de la cara, al notar que había desatado la parte superior de su vestido dándome una gran vista a sus hermosos pechos, cubiertos por la fina tela de su ropa interior.

-me encanta- susurre, moví hacia abajo su vestido, apreté su pecho por encima de la camisola.

-haa… Ed…ward- gimió suavemente.

Bese sus labios lentamente ascendiendo por su mandíbula, cuello, su clavícula dándole besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, cuando llegue al inicio de sus pechos levante mi vista, para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos, donde podía ver el amor y el deseo que estaba sintiendo, regrese mi vista a sus apetecibles pechos, baje su camisola hasta dejar sus pechos a mi hambrienta vista, era la primera vez que la veía así y me encantaba.

-eres tan hermosa amor- susurre quitando mi vista de sus senos erguidos para posarlos en sus ojos, su cara estaba totalmente roja, mordía su labio inferior signo de nerviosismo.

-te amo- me beso

Dirigí mis manos a sus pechos los cuales primero rose suavemente con mis dedos, provocando un suspiro por parte de bella, eso me motivo a seguir tocándolos, mientras mi boca devoraba su cuello, quería dejarle marcas pero sabía que su madre lo notaria, apretuje sus senos con mis manos, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían ante mi tacto, esto era la gloria nunca había imaginado como se sentiría tenerla así entre mis brazos, miles de veces lo soñé, pero no le hacen justicia a la realidad, bella gemía más seguido en mi boca, dándome a entender que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, dirigí mi boca a su seno derecho, el cual chupe, succione y mordí cuanto quise mientras bella jalaba mis cabellos, acariciaba mi espalda y brazos. Le dedique la misma atención a su otro seno mientras mi mano masajeaba el que estaba libre, bella se removió inconscientemente rosando nuestros sexos.

-aah bella- dije entrecortadamente, la sensación era enloquecedora

-lo…lo…o sien…lo siento-logro decir.

-no lo sientas me gusto-la motive, volvió a restregarse tímidamente, pero las sensaciones fueron más intensas, estaba segado en placer y amor por la criatura a la que estaba besando.

- te amo mi amor- le susurre al oído mientras frotaba mi miembro contra su entrada por encima de la ropa, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, podía sentir el calor de bella traspasando nuestras ropas, nuestra burbuja de pasión se me estaba yendo de las manos, una parte de mi quería parar y otra seguir.

Estaba tan metido en las sensaciones y buscando puntos de placer para bella, que no me di cuenta cuando su pequeña mano, bajo por mi pecho asta colarse en mi pantalón, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos tímidamente, y empezó a masajearme, solo ella sabia cuan loco me volvía que me tocara de esa forma, estaba perdido masajeando sus senos mientras mordía y lamia su cuello, mientras dirigía mi mano derecha a su centro cuando…

-¡Edward!, Edwaaard- grito Alice, matando el momento que teníamos bella y yo, a la vez que nos daba un susto de muerte.

-demonios, Alice siempre tan oportuna-susurre agitado, mientras me levantaba y me acomodaba la ropa-¡voy Alice!-grite en respuesta, voltee a ver a bella, estaba totalmente roja acomodando su ropa apresuradamente, podía ver que temblaba levemente, por la vergüenza y los nervios.

-tranquila amor- sonreí.

-no le veo la gracia, Edward que vergüenza, ¿se abra dado cuenta Alice?- pregunto temerosa.

-claro que no- reí- ven dame un beso- pedí mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, baje mi vista a sus pechos y note algo que me hizo sonreír como idiota. Nos dimos un rápido beso mientras bajábamos tomados de la mano.

-ok, está bien que ya se vayan a casar, y quieran practicar para la noche de bodas pero bella, a tu mamá no le hará nada de gracia si llegas muy tarde-sonrió con malicia Alice, ¿ya dije que es odiosa?, si bueno pues lo reitero, la mujer sabe cómo poner en vergüenza hasta un monje.- mañana nos vemos a eso de las 3 para lo que nos hace falta, mama y yo iremos en un rato a hacer compras de lo que haga falta; será sencillo pero les prometo que será hermoso e inolvidable hermanitos- sonrío dulcemente, acercándose a abrazarnos.

-gracias Alice, de verdad gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, no sé cómo te pagare todo esto-dijo mi bella.

-siendo mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y dándome un sobrinito hermoso- dijo mi hermana dando saltitos como loca- pero sobre todo, haciendo feliz a mi hermano bells, se que parece que nos odiemos, pero amo inmensamente a este idiota, por eso gracias- se abrazaron mientras lloraban, no tengo idea del porque de sus llantos, pero son chicas y las chicas siempre son sentimentales.

-gracias Alice, yo también te amo hermanita, ahora debemos irnos, nos vemos en un rato, debo ir al trabajo- abrase a mi hermana- dile a mamá que llegare tarde, nos vemos- dije tomando a bella de la mano para salir de la casa.

-¿por qué llegaras más tarde hoy?-pregunto mi bella mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su casa.

-tengo que ayudar con el nacimiento de una cría, además de adelantar algunas cosas en los cultivos, así mañana podremos hacer algo juntos- sonreí, tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a mí.

-mañana no podre amor, tengo que ver a Jacob, para decirle lo acordado- dijo viéndome a los ojos, mientras yo fruncía mi seño totalmente enojado- no me veas así, sabes que solo es para decirle, sobre lo de ir a casa de sus padres-susurro.

-lose amor, lose pero arg, me enfurece el imaginar al perro ese contigo- dije bufando.

-solo platicaremos, no es como que vayamos a hacer algo, solo te amo a ti, el es solo un buen chico que se enamoro de la persona equivocada, lo aprecio pero como un amigo nada mas, te amo más que a nada de acuerdo, no tienes porque ponerte así- dijo jugando con la mano que tenía en su cintura, de la cual estaba posesivamente prendado.

-bien, entonces nos veremos en mi casa-dije un poco, y digo un poco mas conforme, dado a que no estaba nada contento pero todo sea, por estar juntos.

-ok, te amo, nos vemos mañana amor- dijo poniéndose de puntillas y besándome, nos encontrábamos a unas cuantas casas de la suya, detrás de una pequeña herrería. La bese apasionadamente acercándola todo lo posible hacia mí, para tener este recuerdo las próximas horas en las cuales no podríamos vernos.

-te amo mi hermosa Isabella-susurre pegando mi frente a la suya dándole un último beso, antes de verla partir hacia su casa, sonreí como un idiota cuando la vi caminar hacia su casa y girar mandándome un beso antes de entrar.

_Jacob POV_

Estaba eufórico, no podía creer que papá pudiese conseguir una boda entre bella y yo, desde que la vi supe que debía ser para mi, el problema, ella parecía no tener ningún tipo de simpatía hacia mí, pero bueno no podía juzgarla no nos conocíamos, recuerdo el día que la vi por primera vez, solo teníamos unos días en la aldea así que decidí ir a conocer sus alrededores, ella se encontraba sacando agua del pozo mientras tarareaba una canción, me acerque y trate de hacerle platica, ella me respondió a todo con una sonrisa, pero no parecía nada interesada en mi, de vez en cuando ella volteaba hacia los lados como buscando algo, y luego simplemente me dijo que debía irse. Desde ese momento supe que la quería para mí, parecía tímida e inocente, nada comparado a las otras chicas que solo venían detrás de mi dinero, así que cuando llegue a casa y le dije a mi padre, el en un principio me dijo que solo estaba encaprichado, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en verdad si estaba enamorado de bella, solo hablaba de ella y prácticamente fingía caerme encima de ella solo para que voltease a verme, pero nada, ella solo era cordial con migo y nada más, una que otra sonrisa de amabilidad, y uno que otro saludo cotidiano, eso me tenia totalmente frustrado por lo que le pedí a mi padre que fuésemos a pedir su mano, cuando se me fue concedida, salte de felicidad como un desquiciado, fue hasta apenas hoy que pude presentarme en su casa con un ramo de flores para mi futura mujer, gran decepción me lleve cuando ella me las regreso, diciendo que no podía aceptar nada para no darme falsas ilusiones.

_Flash back_

_Nervioso no era suficiente para describir como me sentía, pero aun así me arme de valor y toque la puerta, decir que se veía hermosa no le hacía justicia a como lucia realmente._

_-hola- sonrío._

_-ho…hola, so…soy Jacob Black-me presente estúpidamente._

_-oh, um hola soy bella Swan, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes-me dijo, a su hermosa voz me tenia idiotizado, ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre completo, patético lose, me dejo pasar y me ubico el lugar que podía ocupar para sentarme, mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí._

_-te he traído estas flores, cuando venía hacía acá tope con un puesto de flores, y desde que las vi supe que debían ser para ti, son como tu hermosas, únicas y delicadas- dije extendiéndole el ramo, sonriendo abiertamente._

_-yo, lo siento mucho Jacob pero bueno no quiero darte falsas ilusiones, sobre esto no sé realmente que acordaron mis padres con los tuyos pero, yo no estoy dispuesta a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero del modo en que una mujer puede querer a un hombre-dijo firmemente, rompiendo mis esperanzas, pero bueno no me rendiría tan fácil ella se acostumbraría a mi tarde o temprano-solo te puedo querer como un amigo, tú me pareces una persona muy buena y gentil, por eso creo que te mereces una persona que sea libre para amarte abiertamente, sin ataduras ni sombras, yo ya no soy dueña de mi misma Jacob lo siento- dijo dándome una sonrisa triste pero sincera._

Cuando ella me dijo eso no lo entendí, no sabía porque decía eso de que ella no era dueña de si misma, platicamos de trivialidades, sobre cosas que nos gustaban nos conocimos un poco más a fondo, podía notar su incomodidad pero la deje pasar, con cada cosa que me decía de ella mas fascinado me quedaba, le pregunte sobre sus amigos y cuando menciono a Edward Cullen supe por donde iba eso de que no se pertenecía y no me gusto nada, por lo que mis ojos vieron a como hablo de él y cuan maravilloso es( nótese el sarcasmo) supe que había algo que no me estaba cuadrando, por lo visto no eran unos simples amigos, quizá por eso ella no quisiera casarse con migo, eso era algo que todavía tenía que averiguar, tenía entendido que ellos eran muy amigos, y creo que un tiempo hasta fueron novios, bueno eso fue lo que pude sacar cuando preguntaba sobre ella, pero al verla hablar tantas maravillas de él, supuse que lo que me dijeron no estaba tan errado, aunque ese idiota no era competencia para mí, por lo que se es un muerto de hambre, así que no sería difícil deshacerme de él.

Me marche porque tenía unos pendientes que arreglar pero afortunadamente ya había terminado, así que me pasaría por la casa de bella solo para decirle las buenas noches y me iría a mi casa a festejar por mi próximo matrimonio aunque ella dijera que no aun así nos casaríamos el acuerdo estaba hecho y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para romperlo.

Iba caminando feliz por la idea de volver a verla aunque sea para decirle buenas noches cuando escuche murmullos de 2 personas, en un principio no las reconocí pero cuando me acerque más escuche una voz inconfundible, la voz bella, así que corrí más cerca escondiéndome en un árbol para escuchar lo que decían, pude verla bien y por primera vez fui participe de una sonrisa y una mirada que dejaba ver amor, ilusión, cariño, adoración, respeto y todo lo que yo quisiera que ella expresara al verme entonces caí en cuenta de que ella estaba con un chico, al que le estaba dando todo eso que yo añoraba, esto solo me demostró que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona pero quien, quien robaba todo eso que me pertenecería en tan poco tiempo, y entonces lo vi era él, el supuesto hombre perfecto, Edward Cullen desde este momento le declaraba la guerra, lo odiaba por quitarme lo que yo quiero, pude ver como la veía como si le perteneciera, pero de eso me encargaría yo de que no le perteneciera nunca, ella tenía que ser para mi yo la quería, y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

**Lo lamento mucho mis lectoras dije que subiría un capitulo en la semana y bueno lo estoy cumpliendo les juro que trate de subirlo antes pero no tenía muchos ánimos para escribir pase por unos problemas familiares un tanto grandes, pero bueno ya se han solucionado y aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo para ustedes espero les guste, díganme si lo odiaron o les gusto.**

**Subiré otro prometí subir 3 en la semana así que haré todo lo posible para subir los 3 antes de que la sema termine. - Kary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Solo la historia es mía no al plagio por favor :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_Edward Cullen desde este momento le declaraba la guerra, lo odiaba por quitarme lo que yo quiero, pude ver como la veía como si le perteneciera, pero de eso me encargaría yo de que no le perteneciera nunca, ella tenía que ser para mi yo la quería, y siempre obtengo lo que quiero._

_POV EDWARD_

Hoy salía temprano, ayer me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, solo para no pensar en que aria mi hermosa bella con el perro ese, pero no lo soportaba más sabía que en cualquier momento se encontrarían para hablar, ella fingiría estar un poco más entusiasta con la supuesta boda, y le diría a Jacob que fuesen a comer con sus padres para hablar sobre la misma.

Y yo aquí trabajando desde que las primeras luces salieron, hoy había traído un poco de dinero, para decirles a algunos de los trabajadores del señor Dimitri, que me ayudasen con la construcción de mi casa, dentro de poco nuestra, no podía esperar a vivir ahí con bella, ya tenía una idea de cómo quería que fuese, sería de una planta pero con 3 habitaciones, 2 de ellas para nuestros futuros hijos, no sería muy grande seria un poco más pequeña que la de mis padres pero bueno, por el momento no podía ofrecerle mucho a bella aunque quisiera, no era rico, aun así ella me amaba y solo por ella aria todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para complacerla.

-Edward muchacho, aquí te traigo tu paga de la semana, te he aumentado un poco esta vez la suma dado a que has trabajado, mas horas y bueno te lo estoy recompensando- me dijo el señor Andrew, dueño de la granja para la cual tenía muchos años trabajando.

-gracias señor, yo bueno quería pedirle 3 días para descansar, es más adelantare hoy y mañana lo que me tocaría en los próximos días, si usted está de acuerdo claro- dije un tanto nervioso.

- oh pues claro muchacho, no has faltado nunca y eres uno de mis mejores trabajadores, pero quisiera saber el motivo por el cual te ausentaras esos días, ocurre algo en lo que pueda ayudarte- pregunto preocupado.

- no, claro que no es solo que bueno me caso pasado mañana- sonreí- y bueno quisiera tener unos días para disfrutar de mi esposa y mis primeros días como marido- sonreí nerviosamente.

-oh pero que estupendo, no tenía idea de tu boda muchacho pues felicidades, debe ser una chica muy afortunada para casarse contigo, apuesto a que nada le faltara- me alago.

- nada de eso todo lo contrario, yo soy el afortunado por casarme con ella, es toda una princesa a la cual amo con todo mi corazón- dije solemne.

- bueno muchacho pues felicidades, y también felicítame a tu futura esposa- dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro- apuesto a que serán muy felices, y si tienes mi permiso para faltar 3 días, y ten como regalo de bodas- me dio una pequeña bolsita.

-oh no señor no pued...- no me dejo terminar de hablar.

- nada, acéptalo te ayudara para una pequeña casita, además tu siempre fuiste como ese hijo que perdí hace mucho, y bueno uno no se casa todos los días, es algo importante así que no acepto un no como respuesta-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-gracias señor, muchas gracias.- abrí la bolsa y me encontré con unas monedas, no podía creérmelo con esto tendría la casa en menos días, podría comprar algunas semillas para plantar, sin duda le debía mucho al señor Andrew y se lo pagaría todo, con mi trabajo sin cobrarle nada.

-Edward, Edward- me llamo Emmett, un buen amigo mío ambos trabajábamos para el señor Andrew, aunque Emmett ya era un hombre casado desde hacía 3 años con una chica muy bonita, quizá solo lo digo porque es mi prima Rosalie.

-dime Emmett- dije mientras seguía cavando para hacer un pequeño pozo.

- ha venido un chico, dice que quiere hablar contigo, un tal Jacob me parece- dijo pensativo.

-ah está bien ahora mismo voy- dije poniendo mala cara, que querría ese idiota aquí.

Termine con el pozo y me dirigí hacía la entrada donde estaría el perro ese. Lo vi de espaldas con las manos en sus bolsillos, recargado de la cerca, se voltio en cuanto sintió mis pasos más cerca suyo.

-tú debes ser Edward, no es así- no fue una pregunta fue más como una afirmación hacia sí mismo, mientras me daba una mirada de superioridad.

-buenos días, y si en efecto lo soy en que puedo servirle- dije serenamente.

-bien, solo quería cerciorarme de la poca cosa que eres, se que andas de tras de mi isabella- dijo viéndome con cara desafiante.

-si vienes a insultarme y creer que peleare contigo para que me despidan bueno pierdes tu tiempo, así que mejor me retiro- dije dando la vuelta.

-así que aparte de poca cosa, eres un cobarde ya veo, bien entonces creo que no sabes que bella y yo nos casaremos, dentro de poco- dijo.

Me gire para encararlo, no quería pelear con el aquí, sabía que yo tenía las de perder, pero aun así no pude evitar enojarme, aunque ese idiota no supiera que bella es mía, y que nos casaríamos en 2 días, aun así me jodía que se diera aires de grandeza diciendo que se casarían.

-no entiendo que haces aquí, si dices que pronto se casaran a que has venido- dije sonriendo.

-a dejarte las cosas claras idiota, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, te he visto ayer besándola, y eso no me agrada en lo mas mínimo- dijo acercándose a mí con intenciones de pegarme, pero fui más rápido y me retire lo esencial- así que si quieres seguir trabajando, y vivir dignamente aléjate de ella porque no sabes con quien te estás metiendo Cullen, pronto nos casaremos y ese amor que te tiene de adolescentes se le ira, es solo un amor pasajero, pronto me amara de verdad y se olvidara de ti, así que vete haciendo a la idea de una buena vez- dijo presumidamente, que idiota si tan solo supiera.

-yo no me alejare dile a ella que se aleje de mi, haber si te hace caso, yo soy más que su primer amor- dije caminando hacia mi trabajo.- soy su primero en todo Jacob y eso es algo que tu ni nadie puede remplazar, pregúntale que tan mía es- dije sonriendo abiertamente, le había clavado la duda, ahora solo me hacía falta esperar hasta que fuese el día de nuestra boda, pero por lo menos había dejado callado al imbécil ese.

-haré lo que esté en mis manos Cullen para hundirte, recuerda que no somos iguales, bella es mucho para ti, ella merece lo que jamás podrás darle no eres más que un criado, yo en cambio le puedo dar todo, comprende algo criadito cuando yo quiero algo lo obtengo no importa que, como o cuando, siempre obtengo lo que deseo recuérdalo- dijo yéndose.

Eso jamás lo permitiría podría morir si fuese necesario, pero a mi bella nadie me la quitaría jamás, ella y yo éramos uno cuando estábamos juntos, no me veía sin ella en un futuro. Pelearía por ella si fuese necesario pero nadie me la arrebataría nunca.

_POV BELLA_

Me encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea pensando en lo maravillosa que era mi vida, todo sin contar a Jacob no podía juzgarlo el solamente se enamoro de la persona equivocada, pero no por el perdería al amor de mi vida, mi Edward cuanto lo amaba no podía esperar para casarme con él, sabía que así tenía que ser, siempre me vi casada y teniendo a sus hijos, esa siempre fue mi mayor ilusión desde que lo conocí como decía su hermana Alice, somos el uno para el otro sin importar que o quien, nos pertenecíamos, habíamos nacido para estar juntos eternamente.

Ahora solo me preocupaba una cosa Jacob, sabía que le rompería el corazón a ese pobre chico, pero como dije anteriormente aunque se escuche un poco egoísta mi felicidad y la de Edward está por encima de todo, no perderé la oportunidad que tengo con él, sabía que Jake estaba por llegar así que solo me quedaba esperar, y tratar de verme lo mas convincente que se pueda.

Quite mi vista inmediatamente de la manta que solemos compartir Edward y yo cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-hola mi amada Isabella, como te encuentras, he traído esto para ti – dijo mostrándome un ramo de rosa, que debía admitir hermosas.

-gracias jake?, puedo llamarte jake-pregunte.

-claro que sí, ¡lo ves poco a poco nos iremos conociendo mejor!, pienso que es una genial idea dado a que pronto nos casaremos.- dijo muy entusiasta.

-sí, um supongo que no pensaras quedarte ahí no, pasa- dije sonriéndole, mientras Jake me devolvía la sonrisa y se acomodaba en un sillón, frente a mí junto a la chimenea.

-bella, me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, que fueses a mi casa un día de estos y bueno platiquemos sobre nuestros intereses, y no sé, cómo te gustaría que fuera nuestra vida.-dijo muy emocionado, al parecer le di la impresión exacta.

-tienes razón jake creo que aunque yo no quiera, igual tendremos que casarnos, por el bien de nuestras familias así que acepto tu oferta, es momento de conocernos mejor creo- dije dudosa, tenía que creerme el cuentito ese de darme por vencida y casarme con él, como si fuese posible pero en fin, todo sea por mi futuro matrimonio con mi amor Edward.

-vamos no lo veas como algo trágico, yo se que estas enamorada de ese tal Edward, pero mira yo puedo ser mejor, darte mil cosas que él jamás podrá darte bella- dijo serio.

-Edward, ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward aquí?- dije temerosa.

-te vi con él ayer, pero no te preocupes está bien, yo entiendo que bueno tuvieras una ilusión adolescente con ese tipo, yo sabía que sería totalmente imposible que nuca te hubieses enamorado-dijo receloso-pero eso no importa ya, nos casaremos y seremos una familia feliz, por tanto te pido que no vuelvas a verte con ese granjero, no quiero que tengas el mínimo contacto con el bella te lo estoy advirtiendo, por favor hay que evitar el contacto con ese tipo de gente- dijo un poco autoritario, cosa que estaba loco si creía que realmente cumpliría su petición, pero bueno tendría que hacerle creer que lo haré, debo poner más atención ahora para encontrarme con Edward.

- está bien Jake, no te preocupes pero debes entender, que su hermana es mi amiga y no puedo evitar verla, además somos amigos yo…-no tenía mucha idea de que decirle.

-está bien, pero no te quiero cerca de EL, bella –dijo remarcando la palabra el mas de lo necesario.

-te parece si…-no termine de decir nada cuando mis padres hicieron acto de presencia.

-bella, Jacob pero que sorpresa, valla me alegra verlos juntos, ya se llevan bien por lo visto- sonrió mi padre.

-Señor Swan si justamente estábamos platicando sobre la idea de que vallan a mi casa, a platicar con mis padres, y porque no fijar alguna fecha para nuestra unión- dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos soñadores, que yo solo podía corresponderle a Edward.

-maravillosa idea, hija que sorpresa no tienes idea de lo orgullosos que estamos, bella creí que tendríamos problemas para tu matrimonio con Jake pero veo que has elegido BIEN.-dijo mi madre, dándome todo lo que ya sabía, que Jacob era mejor opción y esas tonterías, lastima mamá pero creo que decepcionare tus deseos, pensé.

-si- dije suavemente.

-que les parece si nos reunimos pasado mañana, mis padres querían hacer una comida para festejar, unas tradiciones que hay en mi familia, quisiera que bella las aprendiese para después festejarlas juntos.- dijo felizmente.

-nos parece de acuerdo- declaro mi padre.

-bueno lamento decir esto pero debo retirarme, tengo negocios que financiar si no es molestia, me gustaría pasar en la tarde solo a desearte una feliz noche bella-me vio fijamente, no sabía que decirle debía ver a Alice, tendría que regresar temprano para que Jacob se confié, y piense que tiene todo arreglado.

-claro cuando quieras- puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

-ok, nos veremos luego bella-se acerco lentamente a mí, cuando estaba casi sobre mis labios todos mis sensores se activaron y desvié mi cara para que solo pudiese besar mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Jacob- medio sonreí, un poco avergonzada mis padres se habían dado cuenta, de mi acto tan repentino pero ni modos no podía darle más a Jacob que un beso amistoso.

-bella debes de dejar que Jacob…-mi padre no dejo terminar a mi madre con su discursito de debes amar a Jacob cosa que agradecí inmensamente

-pienso que bella ara lo que ella crea conveniente cuando lo quiera no antes ni bajo presiones- dijo mi padre con voz que no dejaba cabida a discusión.

Agradecí inmensamente sus palabras mi madre podría llegar hacer molesta si se lo proponía, y sobre todo convincente, cosa que con migo no lograba pero igual en otras personas si surtía efecto una de ellas mi padre, no sé como ahora no se dejo llevar por sus tretas.

-padre tengo que salir la mamá de Alice no se ha sentido muy bien, y me ha pedido que la acompañe a comprar algunas yerbas para curarla, puedo ir- puse mi cara de tristeza, sabía que a mi padre nunca podría mentirle, a nadie a decir verdad soy demasiado obvia, y transparente pero tenía que hacer mi mejor intento, siento que en el fondo mi padre sabe quién es mi verdadero amor y aunque no lo acepta, esta dejando que las cosas sigan su curso sin meterse de por medio.

-está bien cariño, solo no te pongas a platicar con este chico Edward recuerda que pronto te casaras hijo, así que mejor cortar por lo sano está bien.-dijo serenamente, mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos.

-si padre, volveré pronto- dije saliendo de la casa, por fin estaría con mi Edward aunque sea unas horas eso sin duda hacia que mi día fuera completo y feliz.

_POV EDWARD_

Iba camino a mi casa cuando la vi, iba tarareando y dando vueltas de vez en cuando mientras sonreía, como si fuera una regla sonreí feliz de verla ahí, corrí entre los arboles viéndola sin acercarme, podía ver el resplandor del sol en su bello pelo chocolate, podía ver el tono de su piel resaltar por los rayos del sol, en el aire se podía sentir su felicidad, decidí acercarme sin que ella me sintiera y puse mis manos en su cintura girándola hacia mí, levantándola mientras daba vueltas con ella entre mis manos, reímos felices hasta que poco a poco la fui bajando y pegándola a mi cuerpo para atrapar sus hermosos labios con los míos, en un suave y delicado toque mostrándole cuando la amo, la adoro y lo importante que es para mí.

-hoy cuando desperté tenía el presentimiento de que algo maravilloso me pasaría, pero jamás creí encontrarme con tan bello ángel- dije pegando mi frente a la suya, nuestras estaban unidas, estábamos en un mundo donde solo ella y yo, vivíamos felices sin nadie en quien preocuparnos, solo nosotros viviendo nuestro amor.

-te amo tanto- dijo suspirando y dándome un pequeño beso.

-lo que yo siento por ti no se puede describir mi amor-dije mirándola fijamente, quería poder traspasar su alama, que ella sintiese la mía, que viera cuanto la ama e idolatraba.

-estoy tan feliz, juntos por siempre- sonrió.

-aun después de la muerte mi amor, juntos por siempre- sonreí abrazándola aun mas apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras ella posaba la suya en mi pecho. Vi fijamente hacia enfrente y me di cuenta que estábamos a unos metros de nuestro prado, todo era tan perfecto que no podía esperar para caminar por este sendero de arboles, y ser recibido así por mi esposa e hijos, dios como añoraba esa escena, y la cumpliría estaba a unos pasos de la felicidad eterna.

**Otro capítulo un poco corto pero no se preocupen ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente y no me dormiré hasta terminarlo y subirlo: ), espero les guste y gracias a .Cullen por sus comentarios mil gracias. **

**- Kary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Solo la historia es mía no al plagio por favor :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_Aun después de la muerte mi amor, juntos por siempre- sonreí abrazándola aun mas apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras ella posaba la suya en mi pecho. Vi fijamente hacia enfrente y me di cuenta que estábamos a unos metros de nuestro prado, todo era tan perfecto que no podía esperar para caminar por este sendero de arboles, y ser recibido así por mi esposa e hijos, dios como añoraba esa escena, y la cumpliría estaba a unos pasos de la felicidad eterna._

_POV EDWARD_

-la verdad es que si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí junto a ti abrazados, pero conocemos a Alice y lo que menos queremos es su ira- dijo mi ángel sonriendo y temblando para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras.

-seguro, no queremos una madrina enloquecida antes de la boda cierto?, por lo menos yo la quiero normal ese día-reí caminando abrazados hacía mi casa.

-menos yo créeme amor aquí la que sufrirá soy yo, pasare horas sentada en una silla mientras ella me arregla, uff no quisiera ni imaginarlo- dijo temblando ahora si de verdad.

-tendrá su recompensa señora Cullen una vida feliz y prospera junto a mí-dije besando su cabeza.

-amor, hoy… hable con Jacob… ya um ya está todo el realmente cree que me he dado por vencida, como si fuera eso posible pero bueno lo importante es que él lo crea, ahora solo no hay que vernos tanto por lo menos hasta que nos casemos, no quiero que se entere y nuestros planes se arruinen-musito aferrándose más a mi pecho.

-por supuesto que nada, ni nadie lo arruinara amor y no te preocupes igual no podre verte mañana en todo el día, reglas de Alice ya sabes por eso de la mala suerte-rodé los ojos- cosa que creo absurda, pero bueno igual tengo trabajo, tengo que compensar las horas que no iré.

-¿no irá al trabajo señor Cullen?, es que acaso tiene un compromiso importante, que justifique su ausencia- pregunto coquetamente.

-oh si vera, bueno me caso en estos días y como vera pues tengo que tener aunque sea una pequeña, luna de miel para recuperar el tiempo que no ha sido mi mujer-susurre cerca de su oído-y porque quiero mostrarle un lugar bonito, ella no ha viajado así que planeo algo, dígame ¿Qué opina?- pregunte alzando mis cejas.

-pienso que está muy bien señor Cullen, lamentare no verlo por aquí esos días, pero en fin salúdeme a su prometida-río besándome, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos frente a mi casa.

-claro señora Cullen- sonreí, en ese momento llego mi hermana llevándose con ella a mi hermosa bella.

Las horas pasaron volando entre preparativos, y tomas de medidas platique con mi padre sobre a donde quería llevar a bella, a un día de aquí en carruaje había una pequeña ciudad y estaba el mar, quería que pasáramos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, que creáramos juntos nuevos recuerdos, nuestros primeros recuerdos como marido y mujer, inolvidables e imborrables. Fui a hablar con algunos trabajadores para empezar con la construcción de la casa, para mi sorpresa se me unieron muchos entre ellos la mayoría amigos que me prometieron tenerla lista para mi regreso, trabajarían día y noche con la única iluminación de la luna y las velas, empezarían hoy mismo, como yo ya tenía un boceto de cómo quería la casa solo faltaba recoger el material que de hecho ya había pedido ayer, a ellos también les debería mucho les agradecí enormemente a lo que solo respondieron con un- sé feliz amigo mío- pero de igual manera les pagaría por su trabajo.

-mi amor te acompañare hasta la plaza, no quiero que algo salga mal -dije tomando su mano, por fin habíamos salido de las tomas de medidas que mi hermana nos forzó a tomar.

-sí, no te preocupes pasare por mi padre, así no camino sola- sonreí, por fin empezaba a hacerme caso en lo que le decía, hacia un tiempo que le decía que no se fuera sola, que esperase a su padre, y por lo que veo por fin me está haciendo un poquito de caso.

-nos vemos en la noche hermanita, nuevamente llegare tarde ya saben el trabajo- dije saliendo con mi bella.

-ok no te preocupes-me contesto agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

Caminamos en silencio viendo como el sol estaba por quitarse, se veían los últimos rayos de sol sin duda el mejor atardecer de mi vida, por el simple hecho de compartirlo con el amor de mi vida.

-te veré en 2 días mi amor, seré el de negro frente al altar-sonreí abrazándola fuertemente, habíamos llegado a la pequeña plaza me encontraba recargado de una bardita mientras nos despedíamos como se debía.

-seré la de blanco-río- sabes que te amo más que a mi vida verdad y que nada ni nadie jamás nos separa, ni acabara con este amor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha y acomodando el pelo que tenía en la frente.

- lose así como tú también sabes que siempre, siempre serás mi hermosa Isabella, mi único y verdadero amor- bese sus labios antes de separarme de ella para verla irse hacia el trabajo de su padre. Como siempre voltio y sonrió antes de mandarme varios besos, los cuales recibí más que gustoso. Suspirando como un tonto enamorado volví al trabajo.

-Edward veo que sigues adelantando tu trabajo, no tienes porque muchacho te he dado los días con todo gusto- el señor Andrew siempre tan buena gente, pero yo soy una persona que no pide nada regalado sin dar algo a cambio.

- lose señor pero quiero pagarle por las monedas que me ha dado también, aparte así paso unas horas aquí, no puedo ver a mi prometida hasta el día de nuestra boda, ya sabe mi hermana y sus supersticiones tontas.

-está bien pero luego no digas que te sobre cargo en trabajo- dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-claro que no señor, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estoy para servirle- dije regresando a mis labores

-nos veremos luego Edward, tengo que ir a recoger a una sobrina, pensándolo bien quiero pedirte un favor quiero que le enseñes los alrededores cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel, ese será tu trabajo por las mañanas aquí y antes de irte le das un pequeño paseo y después podrás retirarte solo serán unos días-dijo pensativo-posiblemente se quede a vivir aquí una temporada- sonrío, al parecer la adoraba.

-claro señor como guste-conteste rápidamente.

-bien nos veremos-

Después de terminar mi trabajo regrese a casa, ni siquiera cene estaba ansioso, mañana seria mi último día como soltero felicidad era nada comparado, a como en realidad me sentía, por fin mi bella y yo seriamos marido y mujer ante los ojos del mundo entero.

Desperté con una gran tienda de campaña, pero no pueden juzgarme solo de imaginar mi noche de bodas, me ponía más duro que el concreto serian los días más agotadores y complacientes de mi vida sin duda alguna, estuve esperando por hacerle el amor a mi bella durante mucho tiempo, ahora solo tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas, la felicidad en mi rostro se podía percibir a distancia.

-Ed- entro mi hermana sin tocar como siempre

-si pasa- ironice

-como sea, venía a dejarte tu traje papá lo trajo esta mañana mídetelo- ordeno.

-¿ya está todo listo para mañana?- pregunte poniendo una cobija sobre mi prominente erección.

-sí y por lo visto tu también, por dios hermano controla tus hormonas- dijo riéndose a la vez que salía.

Enana del demonio, pero en fin hermana; el traje me quedo perfecto, mientras me veía en el espejo mi madre entro y me sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿qué sucede madre?, no estás feliz, a ocurrido algo de lo cual no me he enterado- pregunte girándome y estrechándola entre mis brazos.

-mi hijo hermoso, claro que no todo está más que perfecto es solo que bueno nunca pensé, que mi hijo se casaría e iría tan rápido, aun recuerdo cuando tu y bella jugaban como dos chiquillos a las escondidas-sonrió

-sin duda madre pero tú sabes mejor que nadie, que siempre estuve enamorado de mi bella, desde el momento en que la vi-suspire

-lose hijo tu mirada siempre era de amor, protección y respeto hacia bella desde siempre, yo sabía que esto sucedería antes de lo previsto, pero quiero preguntarte algo hijo- tomo mis manos mientras nos sentábamos en la orilla de la cama, como solíamos hacer cuando era pequeño y me lastimaba, ella siempre estaba ahí para mi, para calmar mis dolores, con sus caricias maternales, con sus palabras de aliento, ella siempre me ayudo a enfrentar mis miedos por eso y por mil cosas más admiraba de una manera que rayaba en la exageración hacia mi madre.

-dime- conteste

-¿has respetado a bella?, dime la verdad-

-pues claro que si madre, nunca le he faltado no me imagino engañándola, o queriéndole pegar eso jamás- conteste atemorizado ante tal cosa.

-eso me parece estupendo de tu parte, pero me refiero a si han tenido relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, si es así quiero que sepas que no tienen que casarse por algún desliz pueden esperar un poco mas…- no la deje terminar, dios mi madre y hermana son iguales ahora entiendo de donde saco esa manía, tan grande de avergonzar gente.

-¡no!, madre por dios, si claro que no le he faltado ella y yo no hemos hecho nada, mamá por favor evitemos este tema tan vergonzoso- dije totalmente rojo como un tomate.

-ok, ok está bien yo solo me preocupo por ustedes hijos, sabes que los apoyaría en cualquier cosa ok- me abrazo.

-claro que lose madre tu siempre has estado y estarás ahí para mi ¿cierto? –

-siempre hijo- me dio un beso antes de salir, dejándome solo en la habitación pensando en que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para mi boda.

Como todos los días me encontraba trabajando arduamente, hoy era el último mañana me casaba que felicidad llegaba a mi corazón cada vez que lo recordaba.

-hey Edward deberías descansar un poco es la hora de la comida-dijo Emmett

-lo sé, pero tengo que terminar esto mañana no trabajo y aparte tengo 3 más hábiles así que no puedo retrasarme-finalice un poco estresado.

-ok bueno hombre pero no te alteres, ya ya lo que tienes es que estas muy nervioso no es así-pregunto juguetón.

-no tienes idea de cuánto, siento que algo puede salir mal en cualquier momento- dije nervioso

- nada de eso amigo, mira cuando yo me case con Rose estaba igual y ahora veme, totalmente feliz- me dio una palmada en el hombro mientras reía de mi desgracia.

- si en eso tienes razón, oye yo podemos hablar de algo que me tiene un poco nervioso y asustado- pregunte caminando para sentarme en un tronco.

-por supuesto somos familia, la familia siempre se apoya- dijo sentándose a un lado de mi.

-es que bella y yo, pues tu sabes hemos tenido nuestras prácticas previas, pero tengo miedo de lastimarla- susurre volteando a todos lados por si alguien me había escuchado.

-¿de qué?- pregunto totalmente perdido.

-como que de que me refiero a tu sabes hacer el amor- dije sonrojado hasta la punta del pie.

- oh eso cambia las cosas bueno lo que tienes que hacer es esperar a que ella este, dices que ya practicaron- se salió de la conversación riendo- valla Edward el recto anda de calenturiento con la pobre e inocente bella- rio sonoramente.

-vamos Emmett no me jodas, dime por favor compórtate como el amigo que siempre me apoya por esta vez y deja las bromas- dije enojado.

-ya, discúlpame no he podido evitarlo-sonrió- como te decía lo que tienes que hacer es excitarla hasta que ya no puedas más, así no será tan doloroso para ella, igual si tú también eres virgen puede que te duela un poquito si eres brusco si no bueno no abra ningún problema, claro está que a ella si le dolerá pero no tanto lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto hasta que se le pase el dolor, entonces cuando se le pase pues ya empieza la acción- movió sus cejas de arriba –abajo rápidamente.

-ok gracias es que estaba muy preocupado-suspire.

- si hombre siempre es así yo también tenía miedo al principio ya después ella solas se avientan encima de ti-dijo temeroso- mas cuando están embarazadas

-no creo que eso te cause problemas-reí.

-claro que no solo quise dramatizar un poco- sonrió, empezamos a bromear sobre cosas sin sentido como siempre solíamos hacerlo la tarde paso sin más inconvenientes.

llegue a casa entrada la noche creí que todos estarían durmiendo pero no, estaban conversando sobre mañana y sobre que bella estuvo con Alice prácticamente todo el día, eso me decepciono un poco yo hubiera querido estar con ella también pero bueno ya la tendré para mi toda una vida.

-entonces estás preparado para esto, ¿estás totalmente seguro de este paso hijo?- pregunto mi padre mientras cenábamos en familia.

-lo estoy siempre soñé con este día, desde que me di cuenta de mi amor por bella, nada me hace más feliz que esto- sonreí.

-eso me alegra muchacho, me alegra saber que te educamos bien- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo- ahora la pregunta que todos queremos sabe, ¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?- pregunto extasiado.

-todos preguntan lo mismo- entrecerré los ojos- pero les diré, por aquí cerca se encuentra una pequeña ciudad y una playa según me han dicho esta bonito y sería un buen lugar para vacacionar- dije.

-oh me parece bien hijo, seguro se divertirán en grande- hablo mi madre.

-si esa es la idea, bueno lamento dejarlos pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, debo ir a ver el avance de la casa- dije parándome.

-está bien descansa que mañana será un gran día- dijo mi padre.

Me despedí de todos antes de tirarme en mi pequeña cama a dormir, sin duda mañana sería un gran día.

**Espero les guste y gracias a Caro . Bere . Cullen. Y a todos las demás por sus comentarios. Y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia no pude subirla dado a que el cable de mi laptop sufrió graves daños jaja (mi perro lo mordió) y bueno me ha costado tratar de unirlo, espero les guste y mándenme mucha suerte chicas ajaja hoy tengo examen uff espero pasarlo. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**:) **

**- Kary.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Solo la historia es mía no al plagio por favor :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_Me despedí de todos antes de tirarme en mi pequeña cama a dormir, sin duda mañana sería un gran día. _

_POV EDWARD_

Hoy por fin era el día, ¿Cómo me encontraba?, de los nervios pero feliz, camine hacia la construcción de nuestra futura casa a paso lento tenía que tratar de relajarme aunque sea un poco, sino sería el primer novio en desmayarse frente al altar, cosa que no dejaría que sucediera. Cuando llegue no me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, la casa ya tenía sus cimientos y la forma con madera, solo era el cascaron pero era un gran avance sabía que cuando nos mudásemos no estaría terminada pero la verdad es que no quería abusar de la confianza de mis padres, además quería mi privacidad con mi mujer así que no me importaba, la terminaría aunque estuviésemos viviendo en ella que ya no sería mucho lo que le faltase.

-y que te parece Ed- pregunto Emmett, terminando de lijar la madera.

-no me lo creo, hicieron mucho en tan poco tiempo- dije asombrado.

-si con los chicos hemos trabajado bastante pero no te preocupes la terminaremos, no sé si para cuando vuelvas este completa pero por lo menos podrán vivir en ella- dijo pensativo.

-si lo que importa es que tenga paredes para cuando me mude aquí, ya lo demás lo terminaremos con el paso de los días-

Ayude unas horas con la construcción pero me tuve que ir tenía que arreglarme, así que les dije que los esperaba en mi boda, todos aceptaron felices y dijeron que estarían ahí en la noche.

-Alice gracias- dije mientras sus pequeñas manos trataban de arreglarme el pelo, cosa que era imposible.

- no empecemos con agradecimientos, sabes que lo hago con gusto por que los quiero-dijo dándome un abrazo- estoy muy feliz por ustedes y como te dije solo pido a cambio un sobrino- dijo saltando como niña pequeña.

-por eso no te preocupes seguro que dentro de poco tendré mi primer hijo- dije ilusionado.

-bueno más les vale, ahora creo que tenemos todo listo, tengo que irme a buscar a bella con papá- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mi hermana suele ser tan bipolar como yo la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así a ella y a mis padres les debo todo esto.

Me di una rápida vista para cerciorarme que todo estuviese en su lugar y me dispuse a salir por la puerta principal para encontrarme a mi madre esperándome en una pequeña carreta decorada con flores.

-listo-pregunto viéndome fijamente.

-mas que listo- conteste sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_POV JACOB_

Las cosas con bella iban viento en popa o eso era lo que yo creía, íbamos poco a poco yo dándole su espacio pero cuidando lo que es mío de ese don nadie de Edward Cullen, el se creía importante para ella peor ja, me reía en su cara el jamás la tendría, hoy pondríamos la fecha de la boda y como yo era el que debía escogerla diría que en 3 semanas, las suficientes para que arreglásemos el banquete y todo lo que conllevé la boda. Me encontraba en la plaza comprando flores para bella cuando vi una bella pulsera que sin duda tendría que regalarle.

-disculpe quiero esta- señale la pulsera de plata, en el centro tenía un corazón de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados a su alrededor, esa era sin duda una pulsera digna de mi bella.

-¿Desea que le ponga algún grabado señor?- pregunto el buen hombre.

-sí, que diga "por siempre juntos Jacob y Bella" y en letras pequeñas agréguele la fecha de hoy por favor- dije dándole el dinero.

-en un momento regreso señor- dijo yéndose a la parte de atrás supongo que a hacerle el grabado.

Estaba curioseando cuando vi al señor Andrew comprando una pequeña vaca.

-Señor Andrew como esta, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- pregunte dándole la mano.

-muchacho Jacob un placer verte por aquí, oh pues comprando esta vaquilla planeo regalarla- dijo sonriendo mientras negociaba con el vendedor.

- me entere que sobrina estará por acá en unos días- dije tratando de entablar una plática, me convenía llevarme bien con el dado a los negocios que mi padre y el tenían.

-sí, mi hermosa sobrina llega en unos días, la semana entrante siendo más especifico y dime qué haces por aquí – pregunto subiendo a la vaca a la carreta.

-comprando unas cosas como regalo a mi novia-sonreí.

-me parece perfecto, oye tú crees que este sea un buen regalo para unos recién casados, es que estuve pensando que regalarles y dije bueno una vaca les será de gran ayuda tu qué opinas- dijo dudando de su gran compra.

-me parece bien, claro que les será útil además pueden comprar con el tiempo otras y tener un pequeño ganado que se yo- dije pensando.

-si tienes razón- sonrió.

-¿y quien se casa?, no he escuchado de una boda últimamente, ni se me ha invitado- dije pensando quien podría casarse, quizá Angela la amiga de bella y el chico ese Ben.

-oh uno de mis trabajadores, Edward se casa hoy pero le tengo un gran aprecio a ese muchacho, es como mi hijo y la chica es hermosa también le tengo un gran aprecio y a sus padres, así que he decidido darle como regalo de bodas esta vaquilla- dijo subiéndose y despidiéndose con la mano de mi.

-debo irme, ya voy muy retrasado hasta luego muchacho y un gusto verte salúdame a tu padre- dijo gritando mientras lo perdía de vista.

Edward Cullen casándose, esto era muy raro el no tenia novia además apenas hace unos días que dejo de verse con mi bella, lo había mandado a seguir y le habían visto normal sin ninguna conquista, _oh uno de mis trabajadores, Edward se casa hoy pero le tengo un gran aprecio a ese muchacho, es como mi hijo y la chica es hermosa también le tengo un gran aprecio y a sus padres_, a sus padres… pocas familias tenían el gusto de conocer al señor Andrew en persona, una de ellas los padres de…, no, no podía ser ella no me aria algo así, ¿oh si?. Empecé a caminar apresurado, tenía que llegar a la casa de bella y cerciorarme de que eran ideas tontas formadas en mi cabeza, pero y si era verdad, y si ella solo me hiso creer que me aceptaba solo para confiarme y casarse con el imbécil ese, no nadie se burlaba de Jacob Black.

Llegue a la casa de bella en menos de 10 minutos, apenas y podía respirar de tanto que corrí, toque la puerta y nada, seguí tocando por 5 minutos y nadie me abrió

-¡bella!-grite.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y nada, me fije por las ventanas desesperado y nada no había nadie ¿dónde podían estar todos? Entonces recordé que seguramente estarían en mi casa, sonreí.

- rallos Jacob como puedes ser tan idiota seguro que tu bella esta esperándote en tu casa- dijo mi subconsciente, pff ya empezaba hasta a hablar con migo mismo ja que tontería, corrí a mi casa, entre desesperado hasta el jardín busque por todas partes hasta que los encontré, estaban sentados mientras bebían un poco. Me apresure a llegar a donde se encontraban.

-madre, padre, señores Swan- salude cortésmente – necesito preguntarles ¿donde esta bella?.

-como que donde esta bella, ella nos dijo que tu pasarías por ella por eso la dejamos en casa- contesto la señora Swan.

-¿Qué?, no yo no iba a ir a buscarla quedamos en vernos todos aquí- me estaba encolerizando, donde diablos estaba bella.

-bueno seguro esta esperándote en casa- contesto Charlie calmadamente, demasiado calmado para mi gusto, yo enojado y el muy calmado.

-NO, NO ESTA FUI A BUSCARLA Y NO ESTA- grite furioso, contra ellos, contra mis padres, contra mí por ser un imbécil y creerle, pero sobre todo contra ella por tenderme esta trampa.

-¡hijo cálmate! seguro viene hacia acá por que estas tan enojado- pregunto mi padre.

-¿POR QUÉ?, POR QUE ME VIO LA CARA DE IMBECIL, SEGURO ESTA CASANDOSE JUSTO AHORA CON EL MAL NACIDO DE CULLEN, POR ESO- grite tirando todo a mi paso.

-¿Qué, como que casándose?- preguntaron al unisonó todos.

-SI CASANDOSE, DIABLOS DEBO DETENER ESA MALDITA BODA, ELLA ES MIA, MIA- grite corriendo hacia la salida, tenía que detenerlos es… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo no podía quitármela ella me pertenecía, la quería para mí y si yo quería algo lo obtenía.

_POV EDWARD_

Baje de la carreta con mi madre e ingresamos a la iglesia, estaba decorada con miles de flores moraditas, las favoritas de mi bella, en las bancas estaban los pocos invitados que asistirían y nos acompañarían en este momento tan importante para ambos; por fin hoy era el día más importante de mi vida y nada ni nadie podría opacármelo, nadie.

Me situé junto al altar a esperar a mi hermosa bella la mujer de mi vida, estaba concentrado viendo la decoración para no elevar mis nervios, cuando escuche como los invitados decían que ya había llegado y aplaudían, eso solo provoco que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora, me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con la creatura mas divina y hermosa de este mundo, no tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa que estaba, como brillaban sus ojos al verme, este sin dura era uno de esos momentos en los que deseabas que el tiempo no siguiese, que se detuviese en este preciso momento donde nuestras miradas se entrelazaban, donde la gente desaparecía para solo quedar nosotros dos, donde solo éramos bella y Edward. Camino hacía donde me encontraba tomada del brazo de mi padre, quien sonreía inmensamente, por fin llego a mi lado, casi sentí que habían pasado horas, pero por fin estaba aquí junto a mí, donde se quedaría por siempre, junto a mí como debía ser.

-Edward te entrego a Isabella con la confianza en que la aras inmensamente feliz y nunca le faltaras, lo aceptas- pregunto mi padre extendiéndome la mano de mi amor.

-por supuesto que sí, juro ante dios que está ahora mismo frente a nosotros, nunca faltarle , respetarla y hacerla inmensamente feliz el resto de nuestros días- dije con firmeza.

Mi padre me sonrió mientras yo tomaba la mano de mi único amor para situarnos frente al padre, durante toda la misa estuvimos viéndonos, sonriéndonos como unos tontos enamorados, bella me decía te amo cada vez que volteaba a verla, cosa que yo correspondía sumamente emocionado, llego el momento en el que el padre nos pregunto si nos aceptábamos a lo que contestamos…

-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de tu vida- pregunto el obispo, era el momento de la verdad.

-sí, acepto- sonrió entre lagrimas.

-te digo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respétala en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de tu vida- no lo pensé 2 veces y conteste tan rápido como mi lengua me lo permitió.

-sí por supuesto que sí, acepto- sonreí volteando hacia mí ahora esposa para limpiar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-los anillos por favor- dijo el obispo, Emmett se acerco con un pequeño cojín, donde posaban nuestros anillos de matrimonio, le coloque a bella el anillo en la mano izquierda, en el dedo del corazón y ella hiso lo mismo con mi mano.

-por el poder que me da la iglesia católica romana y el papa, yo el obispo Miguel II los declaro marido y mujer, hermanos míos os digo que lo que ha unido la iglesia no lo separa el hombre, oficialmente les presento al Señor y la Señora Cullen, puede besar a la novia.

Sin dudarlo, me acerque a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos para besarla profundamente, ahora sí oficialmente bella era mi mujer ante la ley y ante dios, nada ni nadie podría nunca cambiar este hecho.

-te amo tanto Edward- dijo juntando su frente con la mía, una vez terminado nuestro beso por falta de aire.

-yo también te amo MI bella- sonreímos como tontos al decolarla mía, así como yo era suyo.

-por fin estamos casados- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-para toda la vida mi amor- dije besándola nuevamente, no cavia de felicidad-ahora si tienes que darme ese hijo que tanto he deseado- susurre en su oreja antes de morder levemente su lóbulo, ella se estremeció y me pego levemente en el hombro.

-Edward amor, por dios alguien puede vernos- dijo sonrojándose hasta las puntas del pelo.

-y que somos marido y mujer ahora, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, aparte es mi derecho como marido- dije sonriendo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

-bueno ya tortolos tienes una vida para hacerse cariñitos ahora es el momento del ¡abrazo!-grito eufórica Alice.

- tú siempre tan oportuna hermanita- la pique, mientras me reía de su graciosa expresión.

-solo porque hoy es tu día pero juro que tomare venganza "Eddy"-sonrío con malicia, mendiga ella sabía cuánto me enfadaba que me dijeran Eddy ash.

-ya paren los dos ahora le debes respeto a tu hermano Alice- sonreí con superioridad ja por fin ponían en su lugar a la nena del demonio-y tu Edward compórtate como un hombre casado y deja de picar a tu hermana- puse una mueca, que decepción creí ilusamente que solo ella sería regañada.

-hijos felicidades- nos abrazo mi madre.

-gracias mama- la estreche fuertemente.

-gracias Esme- dijo mi bella muy emocionada- no puedo creer que realmente estemos casados-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-créanlo chicos, ahora tenemos una cena de la cual disfrutar es hora de irnos- dijo saliendo de la iglesia,

-¿esta lista señora Cullen?- sonreí viéndola su hermosa carita teñida por un leve sonrojo y unos ojos que poseían un brillo inagotable.

-para usted siempre señor Cullen- se paró de puntillas para poder unir nuestros labios pude sentir como nos lanzaban arroz y nos gritaban un sean felices o felicidades recién casados, estaba que no podía con tanta alegría pero eso no quitaba de mi mente que pasaría cuando Jacob, se enterase de nuestro matrimonio, aunque realmente a estas alturas me valía un cacahuate no me importaba que hiciera, bella ya era mía y el nunca podría cambiarlo.

-después de ti mi amor- dije abriéndole la puerta del carruaje, de donde ella hace unos minutos había bajado para ingresar en la iglesia. Nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres con los invitados siguiéndonos, el patio estaba decorado sencillamente pero con estilo, si bien no tenía ningún lujo, se veía perfecto, distintas flores adornaban todo el lugar, justo enfrente de la entrada principal hasta el fondo se encontraba la mesa donde bella, mis padres y yo conviviríamos durante la fiesta, a sus alrededores habían pequeñas mesas, todas con suficiente comida para los invitados, en el centro se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile rodeada por diferentes instrumentos musicales, lugar donde tendríamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Nos sentamos durante un rato mientras platicábamos y reíamos, todo estaba en armonía, a los pocos minutos llego el señor Andrew con una pequeña vaca, no sabía cómo pagarle todo lo que hacía por mí, en un principio no quise aceptarle tal regalo pero después de una pequeña riña termine aceptando o si no me quedaría sin trabajo, esa fue su pequeña amenaza.

-mi amor iré a buscar a Emmett y los demás chicos, no tardare nada si a caso unos 5 minutos te parece, creo que están por llegar y me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con Emmett- dije besando sus labios- te parece o quieres que me quede contigo- pregunte dándole pequeños besos en los labios, no podían culparme eran demasiado adictivos para mí.

- no está bien amor ve, pero por favor no tardes no quiero estar un minuto lejos de ti- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, al cual correspondí con un beso y una sonrisa

- no tardare nada mi vida, ahora vuelvo- le di un último beso antes de pararme e ir hacia la entrada, le diría a Emmett que se encargase de la casa mientras no estábamos, le dejaría dinero y demás cosas con mi padre para que dispusiera de él con toda confianza, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos fuera de la propiedad divise una figura correr hacia mí, cuando por fin pude identificarlo fue como si me hubiesen pateado, prácticamente ante mis ojos estaba Jacob, venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde yo me encontraba con los puños serrados y el rostro colérico, claro resultado de un ataque de celos y coraje, quizá un poco de desilusión también.

No pude evitar sonreír, seguramente que vendría a reclamarme lástima que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde.

-TU MALDITO IMBECIL, CREES QUE SALISTE CON LA TUYA PUES NO, VENGO A IMPEDIR QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA ME HAS OIDO, ANTES TENDRE QUE MATARTE-grito fuera de sí, abalanzándose contra mí.

**Otro capítulo más posiblemente mañana o pasado suba el siguiente: D este es un pequeño regalo por los buenos deseos sobre mi examen que gracias a dios no estuvo tan complicado, solo espero poder pasarlo. Bueno una vez más gracias a mis lectoras por sus reviews créanme que para mí son importantes porque así me doy cuenta de que les gusta mis historia y tienen el espacio para ponerme un pequeño comentario.**

**Por fin la boda chicas y si se nos casaron, pero ya saben no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas jaja tengo que ponerle algo de trabas a esta pareja tan perfecta que esperemos en lugar de separarlos los una más. Um muy pronto llegara la sobrina del señor Andrew veremos cómo lo llevaran Ed y bella :) jajaja.**

**Gracias a todas :D y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**-kary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Solo la historia es mía no al plagio por favor :)**

_En el capitulo anterior-_

_-TU MALDITO IMBECIL, CREES QUE SALISTE CON LA TUYA PUES NO, VENGO A IMPEDIR QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA ME HAS OIDO, ANTES TENDRE QUE MATARTE-grito fuera de sí, abalanzándose contra mí._

_POV EDWARD_

Todo me pareció como si fuese en cámara lenta, minutos antes estaba entre los brazos de mi amada y ahorita estaba siendo derribado por un tipo, que a mi parecer más que enamorado de mi esposa estaba obsesionado con ella, pero mientras me veía caer fije mi vista en el, podía ver su cara totalmente descompuesta por la rabia y el dolor, solo atine a sonreír de manera engreída, aunque me golpease y me humillase ella ahora era mía, mía y de nadie más pero bueno eso no evitaría que me defendiera cierto?.

Antes de tocar totalmente el piso me gire para que el fuese el que recibiera buena parte del impacto, le di un puñetazo directo a su ojo derecho, fue tan duro que siseo de dolor pero bueno eso se lo debía a mi anillo de matrimonio el cual impacto directamente en su ceja, abriéndola en el acto; Jacob me empujo pero solo ocasionó que me parara y le diera una patada en las costillas tan fuerte como me fue posible, una parte de mi no quería herirlo pero la otra me decía mátalo, cosa que no aria solo quería dejarle en claro que no podía venir y querer llevarse a mi mujer como si nada, puse mi rodilla en su pecho y con mis manos presione su cuello, no al punto de asfixiarlo, solo lo esencial para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Jacob es mejor que te vayas, yo no quiero pelear contigo entiéndelo bella esta con migo ahora, es mejor que nos dejes en paz- dije levantándome mientras me alejaba unos pasos de él, me dolía horriblemente la espalda pero eso no arruinaría este día tan especial.

-eso jamás Cullen tu me quitaste algo que me pertenece y nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA será para ti, si no es mía no será de nadie- dijo levantándose lentamente debido a los golpes.

-entiende tu ella me eligió yo no quiero problemas con nadie, tu solo viniste, la viste y creíste que seria para ti pero no es así, nos amamos y si la amas debes dejarla ir, déjala ser feliz- dije calmadamente.

-ella solo te eligió porque es un tonto amor adolescente, yo le puedo dar cosas que tu jamás, ella vendrá a mí y yo la esperare con los brazos abiertos, y tu no podrás hacer nada- dijo furioso acercándose nuevamente a mí.

-entonces supongo que tendrás que esperar sentado- dije caminando hacia la fiesta.

-supones mal Cullen, te hundiré, te hundiré tanto que desearas nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino, quizá no sea hoy ni mañana, pero si cuando menos lo pienses, nunca serás feliz y de eso me he de encargar – dijo sonriendo malvadamente, mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

-para con esto, entiéndelo- dije temiendo que esto terminara mal.

-¿miedo Cullen?- sonrió.

-claro que no y…-no termine de hablar cuando Emmett tomo a Jacob por los brazos mientras los demás le quitaban el cuchillo y lo alejaban.

-ahora vallase, no creo que el señor Andrew quiera enterarse, de que ha venido a herir a uno de sus mejores trabajadores cierto?-pregunto Emmett mientras lo soltaba.

-estate advertido Cullen- dijo yéndose, solo pude sobarme la espalda, de no haber sido por Emmett y los chicos no sé que hubiese pasado, solo me quedaba estar agradecido eternamente con ellos.

-gracias Emmett de no ser por ustedes, no sé que hubiese pasado, el está realmente enojado y solo piensa en venganza- dije dándole la mano a cada uno.

- de nada, ahora dejemos el dramatismo y que hay de comer- dijo frotando sus manos.

- seguro pasen y tomen lo que deseen- los dirigí al interior y les presente a mi amada esposa así como también a mis padres.

- esta es mi adorada bella, mi esposa- dije con adoración mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cintura para atraerla hacia mí.

-mucho gusto- dijo sonrojándose y dándoles la mano a cada uno. Todos parecían estarse divirtiendo y pasándola bien, bella y yo también la pasamos bien pero yo me encontraba un tanto ansioso, la verdad es que ya me quería retirar necesitaba estar a solas con mi esposa, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mi mujer completamente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en bella debajo de mi jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre mientras la tomaba. Así que tome la decisión de retirarnos.

-mi amor creo que es momento de irnos, vamos a despedirnos- dije sujetándole la mano al momento en que se paro.

-está bien- dijo sonrojada, seguro sabia o se imaginaba el por qué de mi urgencia, pero bueno eso en unos recién casado no es nada fuera de lugar.

Caminamos abrazados hacia mis padres que se encontraban conversando con algunos amigos de la siembra, mientras mi madre supervisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar para la fogata nocturna.

-padre, madre solo queríamos despedirnos, es momento de retirarnos la posada esta a unas horas de aquí y bueno no queremos que se haga demasiado tarde, no es bueno para bella, no quiero que se canse demasiado o se maree- dije viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-si los carruajes me provocan un poco de malestar- susurro mi mujer, totalmente sonrojada, esto era lo que más amaba de ella su timidez e inocencia.

-o bueno siendo así, chicos les deseamos lo mejor esperemos cuando regresen la casa esté en condiciones habitables y bueno felicidad eterna- dijo serenamente mi padre mientras abrasaba a bella.

-hijos espero todo sea felicidad y amor para ustedes de ahora en adelante, Edward cuídala mucho y dale el respeto que merece-dijo mi madre viéndome seriamente, pero en sus ojos podía ver el amor y la confianza que tiene en mi- bella cuídalo mucho también y recuerden que ahora no son uno si no 2 personas que se aman ante el mundo, no todo será felicidad pero eso es lo mejor del matrimonio que estarán juntos para salir delante de ello, que se tendrán el uno al otro para cualquier cosa, y bueno espero que dentro de poco a mas personitas- sonrió mi madre abrasando y besando a bella en el cachete, para después dirigirse a mí y de igual forma abrazarme.

-lo haré madre de eso no tengas ni la mas mínima duda, ella era, es y siempre será mi prioridad y mi amor ante todo, saldremos juntos adelante en las buenas y en las malas- sonreí orgulloso.

-lo prometemos Esme gracias- dijo mi bella derramando algunas lagrimas, los demás se acercaron a notros para despedirse mientras el carruaje paraba en la entrada, mi hermana lloro y se despidió de mi esposa como si jamás la volviese a ver, solo ella podía ser tan dramática en momentos como estos, Emmett y los demás igual nos desearon un feliz viaje y la mejor de las suertes, mi esposa y yo solo pudimos agradecerles a todos infinitamente por su apoyo y cariño.

-hasta pronto- dije antes de ingresar al carruaje, bella se despidió por una de las ventanillas con la mano de todos mientras avanzábamos.

-por fin solo tú y yo, sin nadie más que nos interrumpa o nos observe- susurre pegando mi frente a la suya.

-este es el principio del por siempre juntos cierto-sonrió, dándome un pequeño beso.

- así es señora Cullen, esto solo es el principio de nuestra felicidad mi amor, ahora solo somos tu y yo pero dentro de poco seremos más- dije viéndola a los ojos mientras tomaba su hermosa carita entre mis manos, con mis pulgares acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco me fui acercando hasta posar mis labios sobre los de ella, la bese con todo el amor que tenía para darle, un amor infinito, sin condiciones ni precios, sin presiones ni imposiciones, solo amor puro y sincero.

-te amo- dijo separándose un poco para abrasarme fuertemente.

-te amo mi vida, por qué eso eres mi bella, mi vida- dije acariciando su pelo mientras ella escondía su carita en mi pecho suspirando.

-y ese suspiro- reí.

-no sé se llama amor- se levanto lo suficiente para besarme-¿Qué te hace falta para ser totalmente feliz?-susurro.

-hasta ahorita lo tengo todo junto a ti, pero hay algo que deseo mas que ha nada- dije sonriendo mientras dirigía mi vista a su vientre, lo acaricie levemente mientras rogaba a dios para que me diese la oportunidad de tener hijos, de tener una familia junto a mi esposa, junto a mi amor.

-¿quieres que te regale mi estomago?, porque si es así lamento decirte que no creo que se pueda-dijo bromeando, mientras reía.

-uh es una lástima yo que ya me hacía a la idea de ser delgado siempre y no tener que preocuparme por mi gordura- brome sarcásticamente.

-bueno amor eso se puede remediar tu sabes unos días a pan y agua y adiós lonjas- rio abiertamente logrando que yo también riera, solo ella podía pensar esas cosas ahorita.

-oh bueno creo que ya tengo resuelto mi nula tendencia a engordar- rei estrechándola entre mis brazos, tener a bella así era sin duda lo mejor que me pudiese pasar.

-bueno ya enserio dime que te hace falta para ser feliz, aparte de lo que ya eres, ¿si pudieras tener otra cosa que sería?- pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos, con esa carita de incertidumbre, estaba casi seguro que la duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-no lose es un secreto, quizá no sea buena idea decirte ya sabes por eso de que luego no se cumple- jugué un poco.

-anda dime- presiono dándome cortos besos.

-no creo que eso no termina de convencerme-la pique un poco, amaba verla ansiosa por querer tener claras sus dudas.

-amor-me vio con cara de borrego degollado, debía recordar no dejarla juntarse tanto con el demonio que tenía por hermana-por favor si y yo te digo algo que no sepas-negocio.

-mm suena tentador, bien te diré- sonreí-pero tu dime primero algo que no sepa, sino, no te diré- chantajee.

-pregunte primero- dijo malhumorada-bien, el primer beso que me dieron fue un chico llamado james- sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Qué, pero si tu dijiste…, quien es ese malnacido de james?- gruñí.

-dime ahora tu- me vio feo.

-diablos me mentiste-grite encolerizado.

-eh no me grites, porque te enojas- grito confundida.

-como que porque si me acabas de decir que te besaste con un tal james antes que con migo-grite de vuelta.

-si tenía 5 años y no dije donde-grito- para tu información fue en el cachete ok, y fue porque ganamos una competencia de quien aguantaba más a ver fijamente y yo gane así que me dio un simple beso-grito completamente roja, me lo pensé un poco y esto era totalmente ridículo quien en su sano juicio pelea el día de su boda, rompí en carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación sobre todo por mi actitud y porque se veía hermosa enojada.

-lo que faltaba me case con un loco- bufo pero también empezó a reírse.

-te das cuenta lo absurdos que somos- reí abrazándola, pegándola todo lo que se podía a mí.

-si me doy cuenta, pero más tu que yo- dijo besando mi pecho.

-si mas yo, lo que más deseo es tener una familia contigo, espero que esta noche podamos concebir nuestro primer hijo-dije con amor y a la vez un poco sonrojado- te amo.

-como yo a ti-me beso, pero como todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, llego Ben el cochero a decirnos que habíamos llegado a la posada donde teníamos previsto pasar la noche.

-¿señor gusta que baje el equipaje hasta la habitación?-pregunto Ben un poco tímido.

-si por favor mañana temprano debemos partir, gracias por todo Ben-dije estrechando su mano.

Con bella bajamos y pedí una habitación, el encargado de la posada miro con ternura a bella para después sonreírme, nos llevo hasta la que sería nuestra habitación diciéndonos para después desearnos felicidades por nuestra boda.

-bueno pues felicidades jóvenes y que disfruten su noche- dijo saliendo de la habitación, no era la gran cosa pero se veía acogedora y sobre todo toda nuestra, solo ella y yo.

-gracias, creo-murmuro mi amor, reí ligeramente mientras me acercaba a ella, estaba de espaldas, me acerque y la abrase desde atrás, puse mi mentón en su hombro mientras inhalaba su aroma, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por algunas velas, la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana principal, la cama tenia pétalos de rosa y lo más importante mi angel que sin duda hacia de esto un paraíso sobre la tierra.

-te amo mucho señora Cullen- susurre pasando mis manos por sus caderas, pegando su cuerpo al mío, sentí su trasero contra mi entrepierna y sin poder evitarlo soltamos un pequeño gemido.

-te amo Edward- dijo girándose, la bese para demostrarme mi absoluto amor y devoción hacia ella. Esta sin duda prometía ser una de las mejores noches de muestras vidas.

**Ok lo lamento mis lectoras, dirán esta vieja que jaja está loca o que nos deja así nada mas, y créanme que no es solo que bueno no tenía nada de tiempo y bueno algunos problemillas pero ya estoy aquí otra vez no crean que dejaría a la deriva la historia claro que no : ) todo igual.**

**Bien se que dirán aaah maldita nos corto la historia en la parte buena jaja no coman ansias, este capítulo solo es trascendental, a partir del siguiente ya empezara lo bueno : ) y recuerden no todo puede ser felicidad tiene que haber retos ahí para fortalecer este hermoso amor.**

**Bien sin mas me despido gracias por sus comentarios créanme que si los tomo mucho en cuenta ;) bae bae que estén bien nos leemos en el siguiente: D **

**-Kari-**


End file.
